The Piano Man
by Code Green
Summary: Years after surviving a tragic fire, Sarah has secured an apartment for herself and Toby in New York City. Above them lives an accomplished pianist who plays beautiful music and seems vaguely familiar. For her, he gave everything. She has only to remember
1. Prologue

**I must confess, I haven't nearly finished writing this story, so it may take a bit to get all of it on here, but I really wanted to start posting it. I was listening to Billy Joel's "Piano Man" awhile ago, and the idea for this story popped into my head. So, please let me know what you think! I'm hoping it's a new idea (though it probably isn't), and any suggestions, thoughts, and reviews are most definitely welcome! Enjoy!**

**Code Green**

Prologue

It happened one year later, exactly to the day. The girl had run and conquered the Labyrinth, she had taken back the child that was stolen, and she had returned home. In a very short time of 365 days, she had matured into a woman. She had learned from her experiences, and she had grown into a lovely, kind young woman who adored her little brother Toby and her parents, both biological and adopted. And true, while she had packed away the objects of her childhood; a Fey statue, photographs of her mother and her beau, and a little red book with gold inscriptions, she had certainly not forgotten what had defined her and matured her. She had been molded into a form and personality befitting of a queen, and her Aboveground friends and families were not the only ones who noticed.

The Goblin King, who had fallen in love with the girl, watched her with aching and longing every day, teleported to her room by a crystal orb. He sat by her bedside every night while she slept, watching the rising and falling of her body with every breath, noticing how her brunette locks shifted ever so slightly as she breathed peacefully. He memorized every detail of her face, from her dark eyebrows, to her fine, porcelain nose, to her full, red lips. The only luxury he didn't have, which he longed for greatly, was the view of her eyes, but those were closed to him, and because she had defeated him, he would never be able to look her in the eyes again. He was far too low beneath her for that.

There was one other creature of the Underground who dared to infiltrate the barrier between that land and the Aboveground. He watched the girl grow, day by day, with burning, angry eyes in his form of a black hawk. He hated that human. He hated how she had ruined all of his plans for the Goblin King by softening the Fey's heart. She had destroyed every chance of the Goblin King's assailant gaining victory to the royal crown. And for that, he hated her.

Which was precisely why now, one year later, he had his revenge.

The hawk swooped above the Williams' home, waiting until his internal clock informed him that it was precisely Thirteen o'clock, or, in the human world, 1:00 A.M. He knew that the Goblin King would be gone by now, so it was the perfect time to carry out his dastardly plans.

It took one match, one tiny little match of fire, to send the whole house up in flames. Using inhuman, penetrating vision, the hawk watched with sick pleasure as the girl woke up. Panic appeared across all of her features as she sprang from her bed and then dropped to the floor, crawling and calling for her family members. Her voice was choked out in a matter of seconds, but somehow she managed to make her way to her little brother's room. Fine. Let her try and save the whelp, even though no one was going to make it out of this house alive. The parents were already suffocated by smoke, and the hawk knew that it was only a matter of time before the girl and her brother's lives were snuffed out.

The girl pulled her baby brother out of his bed and tugged him to the floor, struggling to breathe as she tucked him under her body. She then collapsed, her fingers stretching out for help even as she lost all consciousness.

_Farewell to a tragic love, _the hawk managed to smile with satisfaction, and it turned away, flying high up into the air and disappearing into another world.

It didn't see the tall, strong figure drop down next to the girl. It didn't see bare hands grab the woman and her brother and pull them physically out of the building, lowering them to singed grass. The hawk never noticed lips meet the girl's, breathing life back into her even as physicians ran to the rescue and took care of the boy. And it never saw the tears that dripped down from pale, thin cheeks onto the girl's open lips and closed eyelids.


	2. Pressing Forward

**Thus our story begins! Just a brief note here… Sarah's apartment is fashioned a good bit like Reese Witherspoon's apartment building and apartment in the movie "Just Like Heaven." I'm going for kind of an old, stylish look for this place. It's the only type of building I could see our "piano man" living in. Oh, and thank you for all the reviews so far! Twelve on just the prologue! I feel so special. **** Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Pressing Forward

Death takes a different toll on different people. Some people, when they lose a loved one, just can't seem to live their normal lives ever again, but spend the rest of their days in grief and sorrow. Others themselves find death shortly thereafter, for they can find no reason to continue living after their relation or friend has died. And still others choose to press on, to keep living and thriving no matter what happened.

Sarah Williams chose to keep living, to keep growing and learning in her life, and not to focus on the death of her parents. Because, while her loss was indeed great and painful, she knew that death would come for everyone at one point or another, and it was only a matter of time. She also had a brother to care for, one that, after a certain adventure in a strange world, she had come to love and admire above her own life.

After the fire, Sarah and Toby went to live with their aunt and uncle, Sarah finishing high school in that time and moving on to college. She spent three years in school and then found herself rehearsing for plays in Broadway. Over the course of two years, she found herself in multiple plays, as a servant in "My Fair Lady," as an extra in "Hello Dolly," as a townsperson in "Beauty and the Beast," and as a singer and dancer in "The Phantom of the Opera." When that was finished, she rehearsed for, and obtained the leading role in, Rodger and Hammerstein's "Cinderella."

She was thrilled, for not only did that mean she was moving up in her acting career, but she now had enough money to buy an apartment not too far away from Broadway. A friend of her parents' owned the apartment complex, and he was willing to give her a wonderful bargain on an apartment on the fifth floor. Sarah immediately began moving her things from her uncle's house to her new apartment, and she made the best home she could out of the new place. The greatest excitement about the place came to her when she thought about how that meant Toby could come live with her. She decorated a room for him, filling it with racecars, which the boy had an infatuation for. The small kitchen was decorated with synthetic grape vines, the living/dining area was full of comfortable furniture made of light blues and greens as well as a glass table. The bathroom was decorated with seashells and an ocean theme. Of course, Sarah's favorite room to decorate and tend to was her own.

Her color code was light purple and silver, and tiny crystal orbs lined her white curtains and her vanity. She had somehow managed to find and buy her stuffed animal versions of Ludo, Sir Didymus, and a Firey, and she had obtained her Hoggle bookends. The only decoration she desired that she simply couldn't find anywhere was her statue of a Fey man, of the Goblin King, in her mind, holding out an orb towards her. That was the item she missed the most, but it could not be found anywhere.

And so, hard as it was, Sarah Williams decided to move on.

Thus our story continues.

It was the beginning of summer. All of the windows were open in the apartment, and a gentle breeze was rustling in from the ocean, making the curtains dance lightly in their wake. A wind chime, hanging from one of the windows, tinkled merrily, accompanying the gentle voice of the apartment's occupant as she cleaned the kitchen floor.

"Do I love you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I love you?

Are you the sweet invention of a wondrous dream?

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"

Sarah tossed her hair over her shoulder as she squeezed the remaining water out of her mop and then put the mop on the floor. She used the back of her hand to push some wayward strands of brunette out of her eyes, and then she quickened her pace, running to dump the dirty water and hide the water bucket and mop as she looked hurriedly at a large clock hanging against the wall.

"Any minute now!" she said excitedly, nearly jumping up and down as she washed her hands and then dried them. "Oh, I do hope you like this new place, Toby," she said quietly, pacing in her living area as she waited for a knock on the door. "I know it isn't like our home used to be, but I did the best I could."

She sat down on one of her couches and then jumped up when there was a knock on the door. She sprinted to the door and flung it open to see her Aunt Elaine and Uncle Matthew standing there, and just slightly shorter, looking up at her with a smile, was Toby.

"Toby!" Sarah exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her brother and laughing. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hi, Sar," the eleven-year-old grinned up at her. "I'm here."

"I know, and I'm so glad!" Sarah smiled. "Hello Aunt Elaine and Uncle Matthew. Won't you come in? I have dinner almost ready in the oven, and we'd love to share it with you."

"We would be honored," Uncle Matthew said, hugging his niece. "How are you doing here, Sarah?"

"Quite well, thank you. Work is only a couple of blocks away, as well as church, and the apartment is perfect," Sarah smiled, closing the door once her family was inside. "I have everything I need, and quite a bit of what I want."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Just let us know if you ever need anything, Sarah. We aren't too far away" Aunt Elaine said, sitting down on one of the couches.

"There's also a large library not too far away, and I'm hoping to bring Toby there soon," Sarah smiled at her brother. "How's school coming along, Tobes?"

"School is school," Toby sighed. "I'm doing very well with Math, but I stink at English."

"Are you going to put Toby in school, or are you going to keep homeschooling him, Sarah?" Aunt Elaine asked as Sarah pulled a large casserole dish out of the oven.

"I'll home school him, I think. Mom would have wanted that for him," Sarah said, putting the dish on a counter. "Besides, you and Uncle Matthew have done such a great job that I'd hate to have to ruin any of it. I hope everyone likes baked ziti."

"He has all of his books, as well as his belongings, in the car," Uncle Matthew said. "We'll get them after dinner."

"How is 'Cinderella' coming along?" Aunt Elaine asked.

"As well as can be expected. We have our first performance next Friday night. It'll go for about two months."

"You must make an awesome Cinderella," Toby grinned.

"I don't know if I'm awesome. I'm certainly no Julie Andrews, but I enjoy the role," Sarah said, dishing out four plates' worth of ziti.

"Will I ever be able to go to rehearsals with you?"

"Of course," Sarah nodded. "I requested that when I took the job."

"Awesome!"

"Uncle Matthew, would you mind saying a prayer for us for the food?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," Uncle Matthew smiled as Sarah led the family over to the small dining room table.

Everyone sat down and held hands, and then Uncle Matthew prayed. They then began eating, talking about anything and everything as they did so. Sarah was asked about her neighbors, and she told her family about the neighbor across the hall, but she didn't know anyone else yet. The others pretty much kept to themselves. The apartment was fairly quiet in comparison to the city surrounding it, and Sarah appreciated that.

As soon as the meal was over, Sarah helped her relatives get Toby's things out of the car and back into the apartment. His belongings were carried into his new room, and then Uncle Matthew and Aunt Elaine left. Sarah left Toby is his new room to unpack while she cleaned the dinner dishes. She had two back doors that led onto a balcony, and these she opened, letting in the breeze from the ocean.

She could hear cars honking at each other in the distance, but louder than that, from directly above her, she could hear the gentle notes of a piano floating on the air, a waltz that couldn't be disrupted by the city noises. She heard this sound every evening, and it soothed her. The pianist above her was skilled, a well-trained artist, and he played only the most beautiful of music. He went from waltzes, to minuets, to ballets, sweeping Sarah right along with them. Occasionally she heard movie music, but only the prettiest love themes and calming tunes.

Mr. Caper was never home during the day when Sarah had tried to go upstairs and meet him. He must have kept very busy with his profession, playing, no doubt, at Julliard and the Broadway theaters. When he was home during daylight hours, which was rare, Sarah could hear him giving piano lessons. She never heard his voice, but his piano certainly played another tune during the day! The lovely melodies were exchanged for wobbly chords and nonstop banging, and Mr. Caper most assuredly must have been a saint as well as a pianist!

Sarah returned to her kitchen and cleaned dishes, calling to Toby to make sure he was alright and smiling when he called back, sounding perfectly content. He mentioned the piano playing, and Sarah explained to him how she was hoping to go upstairs and meet Mr. Caper one of these days, so she could get piano lessons for Toby, as Karen most likely would have loved for the preteen boy. Toby didn't complain about this, and Sarah told him she'd do her best to catch Mr. Caper the next day and talk to him.

By the time the dishes were clean and Toby and Sarah had both showered for the night, it was late, so Toby said good night and got into bed. Sarah, in her pajamas and bathrobe, moved to close the balcony doors. She took one last peek outside, and she just managed to get a glimpse of the neighbor upstairs.

It was the first time she had ever seen Mr. Caper. He was leaning over the railing of his balcony, looking up at the full moon, and his pale face almost shone in the moonlight. His short-cropped hair was a light blonde, and his eyes nearly sparkled, a mixture of colors that Sarah had never recalled seeing on another human. He didn't notice Sarah at all, but looked up almost forlornly at the moon before a faint smile crossed his face and he turned and went inside.

The man looked so lonely, and surely he must have been, being up in that apartment all by himself. Perhaps his music was the only thing he had to keep him company up there.

At that moment, it didn't entirely matter to Sarah. She herself had been alone for quite some time, and now that Toby was here, she was overjoyed. But as she closed her balcony doors and made her way to her bedroom, there was a nagging sensation at the back of her mind, a feeling that perhaps she should be thinking a bit more about Mr. Caper…


	3. The Hands of an Artist

**So a friend kindly pointed out that in the last chapter I called the moon a "fool." **** I went ahead and changed it, thank you! Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

Chapter Two: The Hands of an Artist

Rehearsals were stressful the following day. The directors and stage managers had been up a bit too late playing a round of poker, and because of their weariness, the performers and other necessary workers suffered a bit. Practice seemed to drag on, and when evening finally neared, Sarah was overjoyed to leave the theater and get back to her apartment. She was even more pleased to find that, when she neared her apartment door, delicious smells were creeping under the door, filling the whole hallway and staircases with pleasant smells. The fumes floated peacefully through the wooden hallways, and Sarah noted, once again, how blessed she was to have an apartment in this unique place.

The apartment complex was by no means a modern one, having shining wooden walls and old creaky oak stairs, but Sarah believed the place to have a great deal of character and history. It made her forget that she was in the middle of a city and it, now accompanied by the smell of something delicious, put her mind at ease. She opened her apartment door and stepped inside to be surrounded by wafts of something utterly scrumptious, and she immediately dropped her purse on the ground and closed the door, calling for Toby as she did so.

"You're finally back!" Toby exclaimed, peeking his head around the corner of the small kitchenette. "I made lasagna. I hope you don't mind."

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" Sarah exclaimed, kicking off her shoes and trotting into the kitchen.

"Stouffer's," Toby said sheepishly, pulling the tray out of the oven. "But I do want to be a professional chef one day. Would you mind checking my math after dinner, Sarah? And I had a history paper I had to write that I need you to look at."

"Sure," Sarah nodded, searching in a drawer for a spatula. She thought about all the work it had taken to get the rights for her to home school Toby, but she was pleased that she could be his teacher and spend so much time with him. Most of his textbooks were easy enough to understand that he wasn't going to need much help from her, and she appreciated that greatly. There were going to be times when she was going to have to sit down with him, there was no doubt about that, but he was able to chug along pretty much on his own.

"I would like to show you how to get to the library tomorrow, that way you can spend some time there while I'm at work, instead of staying cooped up in here," Sarah smiled, putting slices of the lasagna on two plates.

"Cool. Sounds good," Toby nodded, putting the plates on the countertop where Sarah's tall kitchen stools were waiting.

"I also want you to start coming to the theater with me," Sarah added. "We're fast approaching tech week, and once that's over, things should smooth out a bit more, so I'll have more time with you."

"Awesome," Toby smiled, his whole face lighting up.

"Are you still into baseball?" Sarah asked, pouring them each a glass of water. "I think we could probably get you started on that. The season's just about to start, isn't it?"

"It is, and I am still into baseball," Toby nodded.

"Great! It looks like we'll have plenty for you to do! Let's start on this awesome looking dinner."

When the meal was finished and the kitchen was cleaned, Sarah and Toby got into their pajamas and then sat in the living area, cross-legged on the furniture, bending over a Chess board. Both participants took games of strategy very seriously, and it could be a full five minutes before either of them moved. Toby's mind was certainly more into the game than Sarah was, for her imagination started to roam as she looked at all the pieces. Those weren't really knights on the board. They were peculiar two-legged creatures that were being ridden by goblin guards. The pawns were small fuzzy creatures. The rooks were Fireys. Tiny fairies took the place of bishops. And the king… Ah, the king. He was tall and lithe, with one brown eye and one blue one, with a mane like a lion's, and with a firmness and decisiveness that was not to be tangled with.

Which led Sarah to wonder about the queen. Who was she, and where? Did the king even have his queen? After all, in Chess, she was his backbone, looking out for his welfare, able to protect him from harm's way because of her wisdom and alertness. So where was she? Did Jareth have a queen? Had he ever had a queen?

"Sarah? Earth to Sarah," Toby's voice cut into Sarah's deep musing, and she blinked, looking to the Chess board to see Toby's queen only a few spaces away from her king. "Check," Toby said easily.

The word startled Sarah. For one split second, she was terrified for her king. There was no one to protect him, to save him! But his queen was right there, and with a smile, Sarah moved the small figure into position to defend her king.

"You were really gone for a minute there," Toby said, moving his queen somewhere else.

"Sorry. Just memories, I guess," Sarah said sheepishly. "That, and it's really late."

Toby looked over to the small clock positioned on the wall, and he nodded.

"Wow! It's almost midnight! Should we call it a night and finish the game tomorrow?" he asked.

"That might not be a bad idea," Sarah chuckled. "I'm going to end up putting my king right into a trap."

"That wouldn't be too bad," Toby grinned.

"To bed, Tobes," Sarah laughed, slapping him gently on the arm before she stood up. "I'm going to go on the roof. It's too pretty a night to just stand on the balcony. If you need me, I'll be up there."

"I think I'll fall asleep once I hit the pillow, so you probably won't be seeing me. Love you, Sarah. Good night."

"Good night, Toby," Sarah said, watching her brother go to his room. She then went to her bedroom, pulled a bathrobe over her pajamas, and then made her way out of her apartment to the staircase that led past the sixth floor and up to the roof.

She had only been on the roof a couple of times, but the New York Skyline was visible from up there, and she knew it would be aglow with lights. The sky was full of stars again, with no moon, and she wanted to stand beneath the glittering ebony blanket, if just for a few minutes. She lifted up the hatch that led onto the roof, and then she climbed up the last few steps and came to a stand on the roof.

She was mildly surprised to see white Christmas lights aglow, bathing the roof in romantic lighting, and she looked to the side to see someone's back turned towards her, an easel set up before him. The man tilted his head slightly, cocking it just barely in her direction to acknowledge her.

"I'm sorry," Sarah stammered, moving towards the hatch again. "I didn't realize anyone would be up here."

"There is no need to leave," a gentle English voice spoke. That was all he said, and Sarah moved over to the side of the roof, looking out at the skyline, amazed by the lovely scene that was stretched before her. She couldn't hear much traffic from here, which was another unique thing about this building, for Broadway wasn't at all far, but she could barely hear the noise from the crowded street. Actually, she could hear the faint stroke of a paintbrush against canvas over the sound of the night traffic. She looked over her shoulder, curious as to what Mr. Caper was painting, for she knew it to be him, simply from seeing him last night. His hands were gloved, something she wondered about, but the fabric did nothing to hinder his skilled strokes, and unconsciously, Sarah started moving towards him, wanting to see his painting. Before she quite knew what had happened, she was close to the artist, and she blushed and looked down, embarrassed, when he turned his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to get so close. I was just drawn to your painting," Sarah murmured, her hair falling over one eye.

"That is the greatest flattery you can give an artist," Mr. Caper smiled, never looking at her, but keeping his eyes on his painting. "What do you think of it? I would like your opinion."

Sarah looked to the painting, and she was instantly captivated. It looked as though she was standing on the balcony of a beautiful marble castle, looking over the rose-covered railing to see an ocean with glittering stars shining above it. She could almost hear the waves and see the water rolling softly into the shore. The picture was so real and felt so familiar, even though she was positive she had never before seen such a place.

"It is beautiful," she breathed. "So beautiful and so…_real_."

She looked up to the artist's face and noticed that his eyes never looked into hers. He looked down towards her feet, silken strands of light hair covering his right eye. He had a smile on his thin lips, but for some reason, he wouldn't look into her face as he spoke.

"Does it remind you of someplace, perhaps?"

"I feel as though I've been there before, but surely I would remember if I had," Sarah said, holding out her hand. "I'm Sarah Williams, by the way, your downstairs neighbor."

"Caper," Mr. Caper said, taking her offered hand and shaking it firmly. "A pleasure meeting you, Miss Williams. I apologize for not having met you earlier. My work keeps me fairly busy."

"I had noticed," Sarah nodded. "I wanted to know if you might have time in your schedule to give my brother Toby some lessons. If not, I understand. I'm an actress, so I fully understand how full a schedule can get."  
"When would be the best time for Toby to have lessons?" Mr. Caper asked. "I am able to give lessons earlier in the morning. Nine o'clock on Monday mornings, perhaps?"

"Isn't that early? I mean, I would hate for you to have to get up early just to teach a lesson," Sarah said cheerfully.

"Miss Williams, if it pleases you, then I am content."

There was something about the way he spoke, something about his accent and the softness in his voice, which made Sarah's heart flutter. She tried to get a look into his eyes, a good look, but he kept them gazing away from her, and so she wasn't given a chance to see into his soul.

"This isn't about pleasing me, Mr. Caper, though I thank you for your consideration. I don't want to inconvenience you at all," Sarah said softly. "Monday mornings would be perfect for us, but I don't want you to have to go out of your way."

"It will be my pleasure," Mr. Caper smiled, his teeth slightly pointed. "The price is $30.00 a lesson. Is that reasonable?"

"That is perfect. We will see you on Monday morning. And…thank you," Sarah smiled, waving as she made her way to the hatch that led back into the apartment building.

He dared to look up when she was gone; his multi-colored eyes intense, rich with a depth that no human would have been able to understand. None except for her, perhaps. But she would never be able to look in his eyes, not in this world, not unless she recognized him and freed him from the prison he had been forced into.

"Ah Sarah," he whispered, turning to his painting again and waving his hand, setting glitter amongst the painted stars. "I would have moved the stars, I would have painted you mornings of gold, but for now I must be content to wait. And wait I will, until the world falls down."

Sarah lay in bed minutes later, unable to sleep, unable to even feel tired. It almost seemed like there was magic flowing through her veins, keeping her awake and alert, heightening all of her senses. She had only felt this way once before, a very long time ago, when she had been in a world full of fantasy and dreams. There was definitely something about Mr. Caper, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Her thoughts turned to the Goblin King for the second time that day. Mr. Caper made her think a great deal of the fantastical sovereignty of the Labyrinth from a distant time, but Jareth would never have stooped so low as to be a human. His pride wouldn't have allowed it. He also would have looked her squarely in the face, with arrogance and regality.

Sarah sighed and rolled over on her bed, gathering the pillows up into her arms. She hadn't thought much about the Labyrinth and Jareth in a good long time, and yet suddenly, all these thoughts seemed to be attacking her at once. Memories that had been forgotten, of a muggy forest, damp corridor, and an enchanted castle plagued Sarah's mind as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tried to will herself to sleep.

When sleep finally came, it hummed her to sleep with a tune that she hadn't heard since she was fifteen…

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes._

_ A kind of pale jewel, open and closed._

_ Within your eyes, I'll place the skies within your eyes…_

And had the aspiring young actress been awake just a few seconds longer, she would have heard a baby grand piano accompanying the sweet tune, drifting on a breeze, waltzing with promise and magic…


	4. Of Baseball Bats and Piano

Chapter Three: Of Baseball Bats and Piano

The following days found Sarah carrying out quite the schedule for herself and Toby. Every day, from Monday to Friday of this week, she had tech week for Cinderella from 10:30 to 5:00. During that time, Toby would do his schoolwork, whether at the theater with her or at the apartment, though both he and Sarah much preferred he be at the theater. Baseball did indeed start that Friday, and so at 5:30, Sarah brought Toby in for practice. On Saturday, after work, she brought him to the library, showing him how to get there so that he would be able to do so without her help on the weekdays. Sunday morning and evening was filled with church, and the afternoon was left opened for relaxation and for the brother and sister to spend some quality time together.

This brought Sarah and Toby to Monday morning of the next week.

Toby was awake and ready to go by 8:00, but it wasn't until 8:55 that he and Sarah made their way upstairs to Mr. Caper's apartment. It was raining outside, a steady pitter pattering heard through the large hallway to the stairs as the brother and sister made their way up the flight of wooden steps.

Mr. Caper's door was already a crack open, and he called out a friendly "Come in!" when he heard Sarah and Toby approach the door. He warmly shook hands with Toby and introduced himself as soon as Sarah and her brother were inside, and then he gestured to his leather furniture in the living area, offering Sarah some hot tea while he and Toby moved over to the piano. An old-fashioned teapot, with steam billowing from the spout, waited for Sarah on a small wooden table, and next to it were several china teacups and saucers. Sarah poured herself a cup of tea and then sat back quietly, watching as Mr. Caper and Toby began their lesson.

Toby wasn't one to be immediately comfortable with a stranger, and he easily became nervous when it came to lessons of any sort, but he was instantly at ease with Mr. Caper, something that Sarah found interesting. They spoke back and forth quietly, like old friends, as Mr. Caper began to show Toby the very basics of the piano and its notes and scales. Lithe, gloved fingers traced across ebony and ivory colored keys, and from beneath those fingertips came light and airy tunes or deep and meaningful melodies.

The music helped sooth Sarah's restless mind, for she was trying to put together an agenda for the next several weeks while "Cinderella" was playing. Last week's entire schedule was now going to have to change, due to shows every day, one afternoon showing and one night viewing each day of the week. Sarah was going to be dodging back and forth between baseball, piano, the theater, and church, and she wasn't looking forward to the craziness of it all. Her forehead wrinkled as she tried to think, and she never noticed when the piano lesson was over and Mr. Caper was standing over her, looking down at her schedule that was a scribbled mess in her hands.

"I do believe we're finished, Miss Sarah."

Sarah jumped at the soft voice and then laughed lightly, embarrassed, as she stood up and tucked her calendar under her arm. She moved her left hand to her jeans pocket and rummaged in it until she found the cash she needed.

"Do I need to pay you for any books or anything?" she asked, handing Mr. Caper his money.

"He can use the books I have here. The only thing I would suggest you look into is a keyboard, so that he can practice. He has a good ear," Mr. Caper praised, shaking Toby's hand as the young man made his way towards the apartment door. "He'll be a great student."

"Thank you," Sarah smiled tightly, her mind still buzzing with her wild schedule. "Shall we come back next Monday?"

"Of course," he bowed slightly, and then Sarah turned and followed after Toby, leaving Mr. Caper standing to watch her go.

The first showing of "Cinderella" started at 2:00 and went until 5:30. That gave Sarah just enough time to run home, eat a fast dinner with Toby, and then get back to the theater for the showing at 7:00. By the time Sarah was finished with work for the evening, she was exhausted. Toby had stayed up for her at the apartment, and he went to bed as soon as she came through the door and then locked it behind her. Sarah could barely think as she moved to the bathroom and showered before going to her bedroom and collapsing atop her bed, immediately falling asleep.

On Wednesday, Sarah made time in the morning to bring Toby to the baseball field so that they could practice together. She only had an hour to spend with her brother, but an hour was better than nothing at all. Sarah was by no means an expert at baseball, but she could catch and she could bat, and that was all Toby needed from her. He was more pleased that he would get to spend time with his sister than he was that he would get to practice baseball anyways.

They managed to find an area near one of the baseball diamonds that wasn't occupied, and Sarah and Toby started playing. Toby pitched and Sarah caught, and then they switched places. They added the bat in a short while later, and Sarah fast found herself getting worn out from catching Toby's excellent hits. She watched as he hit yet another ball that would very well have been a home run. Her eyes followed the baseball up into the air, over her head, and then out a good whiles away. She turned to go get the ball, but then she saw someone in the distance pick it up, a boy in a baseball hat, and he came trotting towards the brother and sister.

"Hey Toby!" the boy waved, coming to a stop next to Sarah and grinning from ear to ear.

"Mouse!" Toby exclaimed happily, hurrying to his friend. "Sarah, this is Mouse. Well, his nickname is Mouse, anyways. He's on my baseball team," Toby explained, smiling at the slightly shorter boy.

"You weren't at practice last night. Everything okay?" Mouse asked, grinning at Toby with light brown eyes and a dimple in his right cheek.

"I wasn't able to get him to practice, I'm afraid," Sarah smiled, tossing her catcher's mitt to Mouse. "Did you want to play, Mouse? Chances are you are better at this than I am."

"You're Cinderella in the show, aren't you?" Mouse asked, throwing the baseball to Toby.

"I am," Sarah nodded, watching as the boys drew apart so they could play.

"You sure looked pretty. I watched you last night. Mom likes to take me to all the plays, since Dad's always gone for work," Mouse said, catching the baseball.

"Thank you," Sarah grinned. "Do you go to school?" she asked, noting that it was still morning.

"I have private tutors," Mouse nodded. "I'm getting trained to be a bodyguard, and they can't really teach that in public schools."

"A bodyguard? Really? Aren't you a little young?" Toby asked from across the grass.

"It's a family thing," Mouse shrugged. "All of the males in my family have been bodyguards since I can remember."

"So you must know plenty of martial arts," Sarah said, amazed.

"Plenty enough. I can always learn more. It just runs in the Knaves' blood."

"Christopher Trent Knaves!" A voice called, and Sarah turned to see a young woman, dressed in a business suit, trotting towards the ball-playing boys. "Mouse, we have an important meeting to go to! Hi, I'm Celia Knaves," she said, holding out her hand to Sarah. "Sorry to have to rush Mouse home, but we have a meeting to go to."

"Mom, do you think we could start bringing Toby to baseball practice?" Mouse asked as Sarah shook Celia's hand and introduced herself. "Miss Sarah is Cinderella in the play, so she's limited on time, and we live in the apartment complex next door to them."

"I wouldn't mind doing that, if that's all right with you, Sarah," Celia smiled, her perfectly white teeth nearly sparkling in the sunlight.

"I suppose that would be all right. That would be wonderful. Thank you," Sarah smiled in return. "I wish I could bring Toby myself, but the theater takes up my evening hours and I don't want him going to and from the field by himself."

"I understand perfectly," Celia nodded, taking Mouse's arm. "Let's go, Mouse."

"Why Mouse?" Sarah couldn't help but ask.

"His favorite movie is 'Lady Hawk.' He chose the nickname," Celia winked, and then she and Mouse left the field.

"We're going to have to borrow that movie. I'll see if the library has it," Toby grinned. "That's a strange name. He certainly isn't quiet like a mouse."

"Maybe he is when he's working on his bodyguard stuff. That certainly is unique," Sarah chuckled.

"No kidding."

Night came again, and Sarah gave another outstanding performance. It was later than usual when she left the theater after the show, and she had a large craving for coffee. There was a luxurious restaurant not far away from the theater, located in a ritzy hotel, and it was open all hours of the night. Sarah had a friend that worked there, Eric the theater janitor, and so she made her way to the restaurant, knowing that he'd be quick to get her a seat in the restaurant and that he'd be swift to get her the coffee she desired.

The hotel wasn't active at all when Sarah stepped through the sliding glass doors and made her way to the diner. She couldn't hear anyone talking, and the usher at the front doors was quiet, waving politely as she went to the exquisite glass doors that separated the hotel from the diner. She just barely heard the clinking of glass against glass through the door, but when she opened the door, the sweet notes of a piano, being gently played due to the hour, infused her soul, immediately putting her in a quiet and sleepy mood.

"Hello Sarah," Eric smiled, walking over to her dressed in a formal suit. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"I'd just like a table and some coffee, please," Sarah smiled tiredly, and he nodded and brought her to a small booth that gave her the perfect view of the restaurant's grand piano. The black instrument was shining with perfection in the dim lighting, entertaining the only six people who were actually customers, and atop its hood was a candelabra, casting a romantic aura over the piano player.

Sarah recognized the pianist instantly as being Mr. Caper, and she felt her mouth go dry as she observed his apparel tonight. He was dressed in a tuxedo, with a white rose in his lapel, and his nearly white hair was brushed back out of his face, standing only slightly on end at the edges. His thin face had a completely serious expression on it as he dove into his work, masterfully letting his fingers run up and down the piano keys, his eyes intense but with a distinct note of pleasure in them. He looked so beautiful like that, passionate and poised, and Sarah never saw Eric put her coffee cup and pot of coffee on the table.

"He's pretty good, isn't it?" Eric commented, standing near Sarah and looking to Mr. Caper.

"He is. It sounds like the music is coming from his soul," Sarah nodded slowly. "How long has he been working here?"

"Three months now, and we're quite happy to have him. He's boosted our business. The women all like him," Eric chuckled. "He keeps to himself, though. He isn't interested in them. And he always wears those gloves of his. I can't help but wonder if there's something wrong with his hands."

Sarah had noticed the gloves. He wore them in his house as well as when he was at work, but she never thought to question him about it. It wasn't any of her business.

Eric left, and Sarah took her time drinking her coffee, letting the warmth flow through her and convince her body that it was now time to rest. The show was over, and she could relax. She didn't realize how the time flew by, and before she quite knew it, Eric was at her side again, this time with the bill

"I'll take care of it, Eric," came that melodic English voice, and Sarah looked up and blinked to see Mr. Caper standing next to the waiter.

"Oh, you don't have to, Mr. Caper, but thank you," she said, standing up and reaching for her purse.

"I would like to," Mr. Caper said gently and handed Eric some money. "I'll see you tomorrow, Eric."

"Are you finished with work for the night?" Sarah asked, somewhat drowsily.

"It is now morning, Miss Sarah," Mr. Caper smiled. "Might I escort you back to the apartment, if that is indeed where you are going?"

"What time is it?" Sarah gasped, looking about the restaurant for a clock.

"Nearly 1:00," Mr. Caper answered.

"Oh dear! I told Toby I'd be late, so he's already asleep, but that's a bit too late for me!" Sarah exclaimed. "If you don't mind, Mr. Caper, I would certainly appreciate you walking me back. I usually have no trouble going through the alleys at night, but as you said, it isn't quite night anymore, is it?"

"How late do you usually walk back from the theater?" Mr. Caper asked, leading her to the doors.

"Before midnight," Sarah yawned. "It's still dark, but…"

"Miss Sarah, might I be permitted to walk you home from the theater every night? I end work at midnight, most nights, and I would feel much more comfortable if you were to let me go with you."

"I am flattered," Sarah smiled, surprised. "I would certainly like that, Mr. Caper. Walking around in the backstreets of New York City in the dark isn't entirely something I enjoy."

He nodded as he opened the restaurant door for her and then followed her out of the hotel door. Sarah never questioned her decision to let him walk her home as they stepped out into the darkness and made their way past the theaters into one of the back alleys. She wondered why she wasn't concerned about him, nearly a perfect stranger, walking with her, just the two of them in the night. If he had wanted to, he would have had the perfect advantage, no doubt being able to overpower her within seconds if he so desired it. But he didn't once give any indication that he was even thinking such things. He still refused to look in her eyes, but he held quiet conversation with her as they stepped into one more street and then moved towards their apartment complex. She barely comprehended anything that he was saying; she was so tired. She hardly noticed when he held the building door open for her.

Mr. Caper watched her move to the staircase, and he stepped inside, turning to close the door. Before he did shut the door, however, his eyes flitted up to the moonless sky. There was nothing but a blanket of black, dotted with tiny sparkles, stretched out overhead, but he couldn't be fooled. His multi-colored eyes had better sight than any of the human eyes in this world, and he caught sight of the dark shadow floating easily above, a black shroud against the tiny stars. He shot a warning glare at the night hawk before he closed the door, blocking out the intimidating sight for yet another night.


	5. The Past Comes to Call

**All right for another chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! All of you are so encouraging! I really appreciate it! November marks Nanowrimo for me, so this may be the last chapter I post until December. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: The Past Comes to Call**

She had completely missed setting her alarm clock. That was the first thought that jolted through Sarah's mind the next morning when she sat up abruptly to see the sunlight pouring in through her closed blinds and curtains. The fabric only did so much to hold the sun back, and now it was streaming directly into her eyes. Her eyes riveted to the clock to see "11:00" blaring in red on its screen, and with a gasp, Sarah threw her blankets off and swung out of bed so quickly that she was immediately dizzy. She sat back down with a plop and closed her eyes, trying to calm her rapid breathing. There was plenty of time to get ready for the day and get to the theater; there was no reason to panic.

"Hey Sarah? Are you alive in there?" Toby's voice asked through the door. "And who was that outside the door with you early this morning?"

"Were you still awake?" Sarah asked. "Oh Toby, I'm so sorry I was so late! I know you don't like to go to bed when I'm gone, and I can't stand leaving you alone!"

"It's okay. I was just fine. I was actually asleep until you came in. I have breakfast ready, if you want to eat something," Toby said easily. "I did want to come to the theater tonight, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," Sarah said, shaking her head and pulling her bathrobe on over her pajamas. "Sorry," she said with a sheepish smile as she opened the door.

"So my music teacher walked you home, did he?" Toby asked with a mischievous smirk as he led Sarah to the kitchen counter and handed her a plate of warm scrambled eggs and bacon.

"He works at _Fenoglio's_ and offered to walk me home," Sarah nodded.

"Good. I don't want you walking home in the dark by yourself," Toby said with a smile. "If I can't be there to protect you, then somebody needs to be."

"Aw. You're so cute," Sarah grinned, mussing up his hair. "Thanks for breakfast."

"So…can I come with you tonight? I have baseball, but then I can hurry over right after with Miss Celia. I'm sure she and Mouse won't mind taking me," Toby said hopefully.

"Sure you can come," Sarah nodded. "I'd rather you do that than stay at the house by yourself."

"Great! Thanks!"

"We'll have to get you a pass for the evening," Sarah mused as she looked outside, pleased by the friendly sunlight that flickered back at her.

Celia called Sarah shortly after she and Toby got their pass, telling her that Mouse was going to be at the park and wanted to know if Toby might be able to join him for a picnic. Sarah had just enough time to bring Toby to the park and eat a quick lunch before she had to go to the theater, and so she agreed to bring Toby there.

Toby spotted Mouse when they were a good distance away from the boy, and he trotted over to his friend, leaving Sarah to set their picnic lunch down on a bench. They had chosen a place near a water fountain and on the opposite side of the fountain was a familiar person, sitting quietly with a leather bound book in his gloved hands.

Celia was occupied with Mouse's yellow Labrador puppy, Mickey, and so as much as she may have wanted to spend some time with Sarah, the puppy had her attention. Sarah sat quietly for a moment, just gazing across the way at Mr. Caper, and she found herself intrigued by the book in his hands. It was weathered with use, and he seemed most engrossed in it.

Sarah supposed she simply had an infatuation with various forms of art, from paintings to writing, as she stood up and moved towards him. Even if that wasn't the case, she was constantly drawn to this man. As she neared him, she heard his melodic voice, barely above a whisper, quoting from the story, spoken with deep emotion.

"But what no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers."

"I remember how the goblins spoke. 'Say your right words,' the goblins said. Of course, that was after the girl tried to wish her baby brother away," Sarah smiled, coming to sit next to Mr. Caper. "You like this book?"

"Very much so," Mr. Caper smiled, not looking into her eyes. "But it saddens me."

"How so?"

"At the end, the girl left him," Mr. Caper said slowly. "Does that not sadden you?"

"She had to leave," Sarah frowned slightly. "If she hadn't… If she hadn't…"

"What would have happened if she hadn't? She would have received all her dreams, the heart of the Goblin King, a whole kingdom at her disposal. Her brother would have gone home, but she would have been able to see him whenever she wanted to, as well as the rest of her family. She would have been a queen."

"You say this as though you know," Sarah said quietly, feeling a magical tug pulling at her heart.

"Perhaps I am even now writing the sequel," Mr. Caper smiled, lightening the mood.

"She was only fifteen, Mr. Caper. How could she have stayed?"

"Oh? Where does it say that?"

Sarah opened her mouth to answer and then closed it again with a bright blush on her cheeks. She then shook her head, chuckling, and leaned back on the bench.

"Have you had lunch, Mr. Caper? Toby and I brought extra food for a picnic."

"I have already eaten, thank you, but I should like very much to speak with you more, if I haven't thoroughly offended you. Would you care to walk with me?" Mr. Caper asked, standing and holding his hand out to her.

Sarah turned to look at Toby, and once she was satisfied that he and Mouse were safe and happy, she took Mr. Caper's hand and let him pull her to her feet. He looped his arm through hers, and they began to walk across one of Central Park's pathways, always keeping the boys and Celia in sight.

Mr. Caper didn't speak a word, but looked straight ahead, and Sarah looked up at his face, studying his features. His eyes were so kind, yet there was a pain hidden inside them, and it saddened her. He was such an attractive man with so much talent, so why should he be so sad? What had someone done to wrong him so much that it still hurt? If she found that person, she would certainly give them a piece of her mind!

They circled the area once, and she heard Mr. Caper exhale deeply before a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Rude of me to ask you to keep me company and yet I don't say anything. Tell me, Miss Sarah, how are you enjoying performing on Broadway?" he asked.

"It is tiring work, but I very much enjoy it. Acting runs in my family. We have a thing for theatrics, in real life as well as in the theater, I'm afraid. As a teenager, I was quite the drama queen."

"There isn't a trace of that left," Mr. Caper complimented. "You are most pleasant to be around."

"Is there any reason why you can't look me in the eyes?" Sarah asked bluntly, and he started. "I am sorry," she backpedaled quickly. "I didn't mean to sound rude."

"I understand," Mr. Caper said quietly. "I can't very well explain it to you, but please understand that I mean you no discourtesy."

"Of course not."

"Miss Sarah," Mr. Caper spoke, shifting his feet in almost an uncomfortable manner as he looked down. "This upcoming Sunday night, _Fenoglio's _will be having their annual formal dinner. I am certain you have heard of it before. Men and women dress in their finest and pay an extraordinarily expensive price for dancing and eating in the restaurant. There will be a small band there. I have been invited to join the banquet, being one of the employees, and have been told that I may bring a guest with me. I thought, perhaps, you may wish to accommodate me to so fine an event? There will be wonderful food, many dances, and beautiful music."

"I feel so honored!" Sarah laughed lightly. "But I am afraid I don't much know how to dance, aside from on stage."

"Nonetheless, I would like you to come with me," Mr. Caper smiled. "If you would care to join me on the roof tonight, after your play, I should be most happy to teach you how to dance."

Sarah bit her lip for a moment, mulling over that offer, and then she nodded slowly.

"I would love to go with you, Mr. Caper."

"Sarah! Are we ready for lunch?" Toby asked, jogging up to them. "Hello, Mr. Caper."

Mr. Caper nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

"I think so," Sarah nodded and then glanced at her watch. "Oh dear! We do need to eat! It's getting late! I'm sorry to have to end our pleasant walk, Mr. Caper, but we have to get moving!"

"I understand. Shall I walk you home this evening?"

"I think I can protect her from any ruffians that happen to come along," Toby grinned, puffing out his chest proudly and looping his arm through Sarah's. "But thank you for the offer, Mr. Caper."

"My pleasure," Mr. Caper smiled at the boy. "Tonight on the rooftop then, Miss Sarah."

"Tonight," Sarah nodded and then walked away with Toby.

Toby teased Sarah nonstop after the play that evening. He was entirely pleased that his sister was going to be going on a "date" with his new piano instructor, and no matter how much Sarah tried to water hers and Mr. Caper's upcoming dance down, Toby wouldn't let go that it was, in fact, a date. He even danced around her room once they were back at the apartment, trying to help her pick out clothes for her dancing lesson that she was going to have on the roof. He insisted on her wearing a dress, while she much preferred to wear sweatpants and a regular t-shirt. The boy was so insistent, however, that she wear a dress, and a minute later, when Sarah stepped out onto the roof dressed in a simple light blue sundress, she wondered how in the world she had let her brother talk her into this. Mr. Caper was going to get the completely wrong impression from this outfit, she was certain, but when he turned to her, dressed in a simple button-down shirt and pants, his eyes showed that he was anything but worried about her dress.

His gaze was warm as he looked at her, though his eyes never met hers to tell her so, and he smiled gently before holding a hand out to her. He didn't need to say anything, and Sarah didn't need to reply. She slipped her hand into his and let him draw her close so that he could keep that hand in his own while he put her other hand to his shoulder. There was a small snow globe placed atop a tabletop nearby, and it played a gentle tune, in three time, for a waltz. Slowly but surely, Mr. Caper began to move Sarah, sweeping her back and forth in his arms, and she found to her shock, that she had been here before.

She knew this dance, and she knew the feel of his body against hers. There was a peace in his arms that she had only felt once before, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she recalled that she had found that peace even in the midst of duress. She had been more uncomfortable then, more girlish, and for the life of her, she couldn't remember when she had felt this way or how it was that now, after what seemed like an eternity, she was feeling this calm again. She only remembered this dance from when she was a young teenager, but when had she, as a teenager, ever danced like this? And how should it be that she felt so safe here when she had most assuredly never been in Mr. Caper's arms like this before?

She looked up into his face, hoping for an answer, but his eyes were looking to the side, and she could find no response there. A strand of blonde hair brushed across his left eye, and before Sarah could resist, her fingertips were sweeping the hair back into place behind his ear. Accidentally, her cool skin traced across the top of his ear, and a noticeable shudder went through him. She saw his jaw tighten even as his hands clenched lightly on her waist and in her hand, but the tautness disappeared within seconds, and everything returned back to how it was before.

"You know this dance," Mr. Caper spoke minutes later, and his voice sounded far away and strangely familiar. "You dance it as though you were queen of it."

"I…I don't know when I have danced it before," Sarah stammered, looking down at her feet as he turned her in his arms. "Never in Broadway."

"No. Dances like this are hard to come by. Rarely do they seem so familiar and –"

"Peaceful," Sarah finished, closing her eyes. "As though we're in a dream, or perhaps a bubble, floating in emptiness, only the two of us in existence."

She let him move her, his motions smooth as he manipulated her body to meld perfectly, as though they were the most natural movements in the world. Emotions flowed through Sarah as she kept her eyes shut and she just _felt _him, his thin strong fingers against her waist, against her hand, his leg occasionally brushing against hers, and his breath, more than anything else, his breath blowing softly against her neck. The music of the snow globe overwhelmed her senses as well as his presence did, and she didn't realize it, but she began humming along with the tune that came from the small ornament.

_"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all._

_But I'll be there for you as the world falls down."_

Her mind drifted away on the song, and thoughts came to her, bits and pieces of a time she hadn't ever really believed existed. There should have been glitter here, swirling about her, and silk should have been pressing against her skin. There were other dancing couples spinning around her as she was in the arms of her dark knight.

He had been cold and cruel, as heartless as the devil himself, and yet, she had desired him more than anything she had ever wanted. His cruelty was nothing but a firm strength, a barrier meant to keep from her the secrets of his heart. His mocking had only been an attempt to protect a heart that he knew would soon be shattered, for at fifteen, how could she possibly understand? Her emotions had been as flippant as the waves in the sea, the heat surging through her caused only by young hormones, not by a true love. She would refuse his advances out of fear and confusion, and he knew this. That was why, as they danced, his body was close, but the rest of him was distant, far away. But wait. There had been one other part of him that had been there, fully present, fully absorbed, showing everything that Sarah had needed to see.

His eyes. When they had danced, so very long ago, he hadn't been able to hide the pain from showing in his one brown eye and his icy blue one. Behind the wall of cruelty, there had been nothing short of sorrowful pain, of grief, and as a young girl, she had seen that and ignored it. Those pleading eyes, begging her to stay, to give him a chance, to please stay in his arms just a little longer… Those eyes…

Sarah's eyes popped open as she came out of her memories, and for one split second, she was staring into those same windows to the soul. One was chocolate brown, so warm and welcoming, and the other an icy blue, gazing at her with desire and yearning, and both were staring into her own hazel eyes. But as fast as they had shown themselves, Mr. Caper looked away, turned back into his reserved self, returned to the piano instructor.

"Mr. Caper?" Sarah breathed, her heart beating wildly within her chest.

He heard the pleading in her voice, the desire to understand, but he couldn't open up to her. She would have to understand on her own, at least for now. She wasn't ready for truth.

"You dance quite well," he said, drawing away from her and turning off the music of the snow globe. "I believe you shall be quite wonderful tomorrow night."

He turned away from her and walked back into the apartment complex, leaving Sarah alone, a gentle breeze rustling her hair across her shoulder. Her eyes followed his figure, and she stood there for several more minutes, trying to understand what had just happened.


	6. Disregard the Danger

Chapter Five: Disregard the Danger

"Should I leave it up or down? Straight or curly?" Sarah questioned, biting her lip viciously as she looked in the bathroom mirror that Sunday night. Her hair was down in its usual waves, and it looked quite lavish as it was, but she wanted to look especially pretty tonight. She had barely seen Mr. Caper over the past few days, but every time she had seen him or even thought about him now, that familiar feeling of warmth floated over, and she felt like she was home. It was a strange sensation, one that she didn't understand, and one that she didn't even think about as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She was already in her dress for the evening, a lovely silk gown made of almost a light sherbet green color with white sheer material draped across the fabric, giving it a floaty, romantic look. It was held up by a thin strap on one shoulder, and the fabric cut at a slant across her chest, wrapping around to the zipper in the back. It fit her perfectly, and she felt like some sort of fairy princess as she looked at her eyes, green now due to the shades in the dress and her light green eye shadow and eye liner, and she felt completely beautiful, but what to do about her hair?

There was a wolf whistle in the doorway, and Sarah turned to see Toby there, a big smile on his face.

"You are beautiful!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you, Toby. What do you think I should do with my hair, though?"

"I think, if you pin it back, you will look more distinguished," Toby said, reaching for some hair pins. "Just pull it back loosely, so that parts of it fall into your face. It will give you a soft, but very regal, look."

"I am so nervous about this! Should I be?" Sarah asked, pinning her hair back, as he suggested, leaving several strands resting against her face.

"I don't think so," Toby said, handing her the white high heels she was going to wear and then watching as she pulled them on. "You're going to be the prettiest girl there."

"I look like a wood nymph!" Sarah laughed, her eyes bright, illuminated by her small diamond earrings.

"An enchantress," Toby corrected, taking her hand in his. "I think someone just knocked on the door. Might I escort you to the door, my lady?"

He bowed low, and Sarah laughed, nodding her head elegantly.

"You may, good sir."

Toby grinned with delight as he led her to the door and then opened it.

Mr. Caper stood there, dressed in a black suit with a white rose in the lapel, his short-cropped hair slicked back to fully reveal his face. And his face showed nothing short of awe. While his eyes never met Sarah's, they certainly looked over her body and traced her face, and his amazed look turned to one of utmost delight. He smiled beautifully, pointed teeth fully exposed, and he held out one gloved hand.

"Good evening, Sarah. Shall we go?"

She couldn't talk to save her life. He was so elegant, almost like a prince standing there in the doorway. No, prince wasn't the right word. He was far more sophisticated and held himself with such an air that he resembled nothing less than a king. He was a king, and she…a lowly wood nymph. Shyly, she put her hand in the offered one of the king, and she gasped lightly as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her softly. He closed his eyes tightly as he did so, creases in his forehead and his eyebrows narrowed, as though he put his full feeling and emotion into that simple action. It shook Sarah to her core. In that simple gesture, she felt her insides melt into warmth, and her knees physically buckled, but before she could fall, Mr. Caper led her out of the doorway, making her move so that she could stay on her feet.

She forgot to say goodbye to Toby and never heard Mr. Caper say it for her as he shut the door behind them. She was on a cloud, floating to some fantasy castle, completely at a loss for words as Mr. Caper guided her down the stairs, out the door, and to an awaiting Rolls Royce.

"I thought we should go in style," Mr. Caper smiled as the driver opened the door for them and he helped Sarah into the car.

"You…you did so much, all this, for one night?" Sarah finally breathed as the car drove away from the apartment complex.

"No. I did it for you."

Sarah didn't speak again, and they arrived at the hotel and restaurant, and Mr. Caper helped her out of the car. He told the driver how long to wait, and then he led Sarah into the hotel and then into the restaurant. He could see the surprise in her face and understood then that no one had ever done anything like this for her. As far as he was concerned, she was a queen, and yet the world hadn't seen that. They hadn't seen her purity, her struggle for survival, her love for others and for Someone far greater. They didn't know her as he knew her, but everyone in that restaurant became silent as he led her to the dance floor. They were dumbfounded by the beautiful woman in their presence, and even the musicians demonstrated their respect for her as they played a gentle, elegant waltz.

Sarah found herself pressed tenderly against Mr. Caper as her hands automatically moved to their appropriate places and they began their dance. She didn't hear people whispering about her, nor did she hear the music. The beating of her own heart seemed to drown out all the other sounds. The sensation of Mr. Caper's hands on her was enough to fully thwart all other feelings, and she felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

She was home. Here, she was home. She belonged here like she belonged nowhere else, and it was something she couldn't understand and didn't try to understand. Here, she was at peace and she was safe. She finally mustered the courage to look up into Mr. Caper's face, and she saw him gazing at her fair skin, at her nose and then her lips. His gaze lingered there, and it seemed then as though a spell had fallen upon her. She was bewitched, far more so than anyone else in the room was by her appearance. Something inside of her urged her to step closer, and that small action brought her lips pressing against the piano man's.

Everything seemed to stop then. Her feet were no longer moving, and all of her touch, her feelings, everything, was pinpointed to that kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as she brushed her lips once, twice, against Mr. Caper's. One gloved hand moved, trembling, to stroke across her cheek as Mr. Caper's mouth moved so softly against hers. In a steady rhythm he kissed her, and it was so sweet, so achingly sweet, that a feeling akin to that of heartache drifted through Sarah, and she didn't understand why.

"Mr. Caper," she whispered, pulling back just far enough so that she could speak without touching his lips. "I…I don't understand. I would never do this to just anyone…"

"Sarah," he whispered plaintively, cupping her face in his hands, "you know my name."

"How do I know it? What is it?" she asked, looking to his eyes, but again, he would not look at her.

"You have heard it whispered in your heart from the very first time it was spoken. I have been there with you from the very beginning, but you do not recognize me. I long for the day when you will see me for who I am, when you will discover what is already yours."

"You speak in riddles," she said quietly, looking down as tears filled her eyes. "I don't understand…"

"Mr. Caper," a strange voice interrupted, and Mr. Caper turned his head slightly to see his employer, Mr. Finch, standing behind him. "Might I speak with you just for a moment, about your upcoming schedule? I am most sorry to interrupt."

"Sarah?" Mr. Caper asked gently.

She waved to him, and he turned to speak with his employer, moving to another part of the room, leaving Sarah alone. An emptiness filled her, one that she only associated with whenever he left her, and she didn't realize that she was still standing in the middle of the dance floor, though several more couples were now dancing around her. Why did she ache so, when he held her? What was so bittersweet about his touch?

Her eyes drifted away from Mr. Caper, and she turned her head slightly to see a man standing in the midst of the dancers, his eyes immediately finding hers, and she was instantly struck. He was tall, an inch or so taller than Mr. Caper, and his hair was dark and straight, coming down in layers to his shoulders. He was dressed in a black suit, and the suit was lined with silver, matching the silver rose in his lapel. Sarah didn't focus at all on his clothing, for his eyes were entrancing, a silver color, and they were dark and alluring. He moved silently through the crowds, making his way stealthily towards Sarah, and then he stopped before her and bowed at the waist.

"Excuse me, Miss," he smiled, his eyes dancing as he remained in his bowing position. "Might I have the pleasure of this dance?"

He held out his hand, and Sarah took it. He then pulled her towards him and kissed her hand before arranging himself to dance properly, and then he swept her into the dance. There was something frightening about him. While Sarah had felt warm and secure in Mr. Caper's arms, in this man's she felt chilly and alert, as though her body was preparing itself for something dangerous to occur.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Murdor DeKrypt," Murdor smiled, tilting his head slightly to the side so he could study Sarah's face. "And you are?"

"Sarah. Sarah Williams," Sarah spoke, cringing when he drew her closer to him so that they were pressed together. She wanted to leave, wanted to excuse herself from him, but there was something mysterious about him that drew her to him. She knew he couldn't have been human, but that wouldn't have been possible. There were no other creatures in existence besides humans, the animal kingdom, and spiritual beings. This man possessed something inhuman, however, something unnatural, and Sarah couldn't escape. She suddenly felt trapped, as though cornered in a cage with a lion, like a mouse before a bird of prey, and she tried to turn her face away, to find Mr. Caper, but chilly fingers found her cheek and turned her face back towards Murdor.

"You seem most uncomfortable, Miss Williams. Is there anything I can do to help?" Murdor asked, chuckling slightly at her wide eyes.

"You are very cold," Sarah shuddered, attempting to pull back, but he kept her frozen in his grip.

"That isn't the first time I have been told such. If I am not mistaken, you once believed that way about a certain Goblin King of yours, did you not?"

"Excuse me?" Sarah gasped, terror piercing her heart like a dagger of ice. Where oh where was Mr. Caper when she needed him?

"You once knew a certain Goblin King, or are you not the victor of the Labyrinth?" Murdor asked, a dark eyebrow arched.

"You mistake me for a story character," Sarah stammered. "That was nothing but a story."

"And yet you bear his mark. Interesting."

"His mark? What are you talking about?"

"Is it obvious to everyone but you? I would have thought you would have noticed."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please let me go," Sarah panicked, pulling back.

There was no such thing as the Labyrinth, or the Goblin King, or anything else affiliated with that story! It had all been a dream, meant to teach her a valuable lesson, but a dream nonetheless! None of it was ever true or ever would be!

"Whatever has you so frightened, Sarah?" Mr. Caper's calm voice interrupted the haze of Sarah's panic as his gloved hands found her shoulders.

She couldn't see him, but his eyes were piercing threateningly into Murdor's, and with a sly smile, Murdor stepped away from her and disappeared into the crowds. Horror flowed through Sarah like a breach in a dam, and she turned and threw herself into Mr. Caper's arms.

"Sarah," Mr. Caper crooned, stroking her hair. "Do you know who that man was?"

"I had never seen him before," she breathed into his shirt.

"Then why does he frighten you so?"

"I…I don't know," Sarah quivered.

"I have been asked to play the piano this evening, before the eating begins. Would you join me at the piano?" Mr. Caper asked, changing the subject for her sake.

"Yes I would," Sarah smiled, still uncomfortable. Mr. Caper smiled and took her hand, leading her over to where the gorgeous grand piano was situated on a small dais, hidden just behind the musicians. Mr. Caper then pulled out the piano bench and twirled Sarah gently so that she was standing in between the bench and the piano. He then bowed low, and Sarah sat, scooping up the train of her dress as she did so. Mr. Caper then sat down next to her and nodded to the leader of the musicians before he reached for the sheet music that was settled atop the piano.

"Mr. Groves has requested that I play a song from this book, though I never have played any of this music before," Mr. Caper said, showing Sarah the cover of the Billy Joel sheet music. He opened the book to "The Piano Man" and then drummed his fingers quietly on the edge of the piano, waiting for the band to start playing as he looked over the music.

This was one of Sarah's personal favorite songs, and she was thrilled when a harmonica began playing and Mr. Caper tapped his foot in time with the music, waiting for his turn to join in with the piano. The lead musician nodded to him seconds later, and then Mr. Caper began to play, his fingers moving smoothly, unhesitatingly, over the keys. He grinned as one of the band members began to sing with the music so that the guests could hear his voice, but it wasn't the man's voice that the pianist was grinning about. Sarah, sitting comfortably next to him, was also singing, her voice low so that no one, save for Mr. Caper, could hear her.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday,

The regular crowd shuffles in.

There's an old man sitting next to me,

Makin love to his tonic and gin."*

Mr. Caper rolled his shoulders as he moved his arms back and forth, his fingers running nimbly over the keys and the smile never leaving his face. It wasn't Saturday night, and he had someone much prettier than an old man sitting next to him, and there was nothing in the world that he should be upset about. Well, not at this exact moment in time. He enjoyed listening to Sarah's voice as the song boosted its tempo, moving into the chorus, and Mr. Caper found himself quietly singing along, appreciating the catchy tune.

Sarah laughed lightly when he joined her singing, and she turned the pages of the music for him when it was time.

"Sing us a song, you're the piano man.

Sing us a song tonight.

Well, we're all in the mood for a melody.

And you've got us feelin' all right."

When the song was finished, the dancers applauded and everyone was then shown to his or her seat so that the waiters could serve their meals. Mr. Caper led Sarah to their assigned seat, at a table for two, and then a waiter gave them their appetizer as well as two wine glasses. He asked what they wanted to drink and then poured them each a glass of water before leaving to get their drinks.

Sarah had already forgotten about the mysterious Mr. Murdor, and she listened with rapt attention as Mr. Caper told her amusing stories of the different plays he had played the piano for and the many actors he had met. He then asked Sarah about her various theater experiences, and he listened carefully to everything she said. Neither of them realized how the hours flew by as they simply spoke or danced together. When finally the time came to leave, Mr. Caper walked back out to the Rolls Royce with Sarah, and then they left for the apartments. Both were quiet during the drive, and they didn't speak as they made their way to Sarah's apartment.

Sarah unlocked her door and then stepped inside. She turned with a smile, her eyes dancing as she looked at the piano teacher. She wished so much that he would look into her eyes, but it seemed impossible for him, and so she stepped close to him and spoke quietly.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Mr. Caper. I enjoyed it immensely."

"I did as well. Thank you for accompanying me," Mr. Caper said with a bow. He then reached out, still bowing, and took her left hand gently in his hands. He then raised her hand to his lips and kissed her lightly before standing tall again. "Good night, dear Sarah."

He moved away from her and made his way to the stairs. She watched as he began to climb up the wooden steps, his figure strong and tall. There was something magical about that piano man, something that entranced her enough to make her feel safe in his arms, to compel her to kiss him when she barely knew him, and to feel empty when he was gone. Perhaps one day she would understand it all, but for tonight, her body and mind were tired, and she needed to get to sleep.

*"The Piano Man" doesn't belong to me, but to the talented Mr. Billy Joel


	7. Something Taken out of my Soul

Greetings and salutations! Thank you all so much for the reviews so far! You ARE AWESOME! I am so thrilled about this story! It just seems to be getting better with every chapter, at least for me. :) I hope it is for you too! High fives to everyone who can figure out what Billy Joel song the title is from!

Chapter Six: Something Taken out of my Soul

Sarah's heart beat wildly the following morning as she prepared breakfast for herself and Toby. She had woken up thinking about her evening with Mr. Caper, and now thoughts of him infiltrated her mind and brought a smile to her face. She still thought it was unbelievable and unacceptable that she had kissed him on what couldn't even be titled as their first date, but thoughts of his touch made her smile and blush despite her chastising of herself. She waltzed about the kitchen humming "The Piano Man" without realizing it, and she never saw Toby standing behind the counter, a grin on his face as he watched his sister dancing about in such a happy state. He waited just a moment, for a time when he _knew _he would startle her, and then he whistled.

"Woo hoo! Look who has a crush!"

He got just the reaction he wanted, for Sarah jumped and then spun to face him with an adorable blush on her face. Despite the deep blush, she somehow managed to smile and then laugh lightly, shaking her head.

"I just had a great time last night, Tobes."

"Uh huh. I could tell," Toby grinned, putting napkins and forks on the counter. "I thought you would. And I know he had a good time because you sure were pretty," he couldn't help but say bashfully.

"Aww. Thank you, Toby," Sarah smiled, dishing scrambled eggs onto two plates and then putting the dishes on the counter.

"Oh, Mouse called last night and wanted to know if I could go over to his house after the piano lesson this morning. He has some new video game he wants to introduce me to, and then I wanted to know if he can stay the night tomorrow and have a Star Wars marathon..."

"Whoa there killer," Sarah grinned, sitting in the bar stool next to him. "Yes to going to his house today. As for tomorrow night, I have work late at night and I don't want you two here by yourselves."

"What if Miss Celia can stay with us until you get home?"

Sarah wanted to object, wanted to say that it would be too late for a Star Wars marathon and that it was a school night, but her brother's wide, innocent eyes threw her for a loop, and with a sigh she surrendered.

"Oh very well. I suppose so. I'll have to get you boys some popcorn or something to munch on for the movies. But I warn you. I need to be able to get to sleep when I come home tomorrow night, and no keeping me up with all of your shouting and quoting," Sarah said, pointing her fork at him.

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted. "And we need to eat, otherwise I am going to be late for my lesson."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Sarah saluted, and then both set about to the task of praying and eating.

Mr. Caper's door was open, and he waved for Sarah and Toby to come inside once he spotted them outside the door. Toby made his way to the piano with his sheet music under his arm, and he took a seat at the piano bench, waiting patiently as Mr. Caper closed the apartment door and then offered Sarah a cup of tea. The boy then watched, trying his best not to role his eyes, as Mr. Caper proceeded to pour his sister a teacup full of the dark liquid, knowing fully well that the adults were completely smitten with each other, all thanks to the glow in Sarah's eyes and the polite mannerisms of Mr. Caper.

Sarah didn't have any pressing matters or paperwork to attend to this morning, so she sat quietly drinking her tea as Toby's lesson began. She was given a great opportunity to look around Mr. Caper's living room without ever having to leave the leather couch, and she was very quickly distracted by the exquisite paintings that she found on the walls. There were beautiful canvases, each one so beautiful and lifelike that it took Sarah's breath away. From her place on the couch, she could see a painting of a crumbling stone arch, the tiniest of fairies flitting about it, their colors subdued in contrast to the world that lay beyond the arch. A garden of exotic flowers stretched out just beyond that arch, inviting Sarah to come in and take a look.

Near that painting was another canvas, this one of a spacious ocean with rolling waves and water sprites surfing about in the white-crested foam. The sky above the ocean was touched with the faintest traces of gold, oranges, purples, and pinks, telling the viewer that it was sunset, a time to find that special someone and sit on the beach with them as they gazed out at the horizon.

Each painting was more exquisite than the next, but there was one painting in particular, the largest canvas of them all, that called so strongly to Sarah that she had to stand and move towards it to get a closer look.

A woman stood before a mirror that filled nearly a whole wall of her dreary bedroom of yellow and blue. Her back was turned to Sarah, but she had long brunette waves and wore a simple white dress that a princess of some medieval fantasy might have worn. She had one hand pressed lingeringly against the mirror, so tentative, as though she was in pain and desiring something that the world beyond the mirror could give to her. And reaching back to her, from the other side of the mirror, was a man, his facial features somewhat vague, but his stance and form astonishingly familiar. His gloved hand rested against the woman's wistful one, as though reflecting her very thoughts of loneliness and desiring. In contrast to the woman's bleak room, the man's surroundings were exquisite with an otherworldly feel to it. He was bathed in golden sunlight, and whether it was supposed to be morning or evening in the painting, Sarah could not tell. A wall of ancient stone stood on either side of the male figure, with dark green vines covered in tiny white flowers creeping up to the heavens. The man's world spoke of magic and fulfilled wishes, and the woman wanted what he had to offer, but somehow she couldn't step past the barrier of the mirror.

Pain and regret gripped Sarah's heart, for she felt for that woman. Even if the Labyrinth had all been a dream, even if Jareth had never existed, the painting called to her, pleading to her emotions, crying out to her to remember, to come back.

_"Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late."_

Once upon a time, those words had seemed a challenge to Sarah, taunting her that she couldn't conquer the Labyrinth or its master. But now, _now _she understood. He hadn't been asking her to turn back from the challenge of beating the Labyrinth. He had been asking her to turn away from the seriousness of her world, from that adult world that she had been living in but hadn't been ready for, for the pressure of having to grow up when it wasn't yet time. Instead of turning back from the Labyrinth, he had been pleading with her to turn _to _it, away from the world she used to know, to turn away from the adult issues she had been living in, and to turn _to _what he had to offer, to her dreams, to her imagination, and to him.

And she had refused his generous offer. She had mocked his generosity. And now, she was suffering just like the woman in the painting.

With the golden colored sky of the picture she heard the words, "I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll give you Valentine evenings."

With the maze like walls she remembered: "I'll be there for you as the world falls down."

And with the man's hand pressed against the woman's, searching, pleading, desiring, a faint whisper tickled against her ear: "I, I can't live within you."

A tear trickled down Sarah's cheek, and she couldn't help but sniff as she acknowledged, for the first time since that fateful day when she was fifteen, that the Labyrinth hadn't been a dream. The goblins, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, the Fireys and the fairies had all been real. _He_, the great Goblin King, the sovereignty, the ruler of the Underground, Jareth of the Goblin City, had never been a figment of her imagination. He had been real from the beginning, and everything he had offered had been true. She had belonged with him, and now all of that was lost because of a fifteen-year-old's stubbornness and refusal to believe.

One tear was joined by several, and Sarah didn't hear Mr. Caper come to a stand behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder and then spoke quietly, trying to soothe her.

"This must remind you of someone, Sarah."

"It does," she nodded, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"It is my best painting. I have had many offers from people who wanted to buy it, but I couldn't give it to them."

"Is the lesson over?" Sarah asked, turning to face him with red eyes.

"It has been over for the past twenty minutes. I didn't want to disturb your thoughts," Mr. Caper smiled, handing her a tissue. "Tell me, Sarah, do you play the piano at all?"

"Once upon a time I did. I don't know that I would be much use now," Sarah answered, taking the tissue and dabbing at her eyes with it.

"Music has a way of comforting and uplifting. Come," Mr. Caper said, taking her hand and leading her over to the piano. "Let us see how much you remember. I bought some new music that I would love for you to try playing with me. I picked it up earlier this morning."

Sarah sat at the piano and smiled through her tears at the Billy Joel sheet music that was waiting there.

"You really have a liking for him now, don't you?" She laughed lightly.

"I learned that I can play his music and sing at the same time without too much difficulty," Mr. Caper smiled.

"Do I get to hear a sample of your singing?"

Mr. Caper grinned and opened the book to one of the songs.

"I will play and sing, but then you need to play, Sarah." He then cleared his throat and began to play, singing quietly, almost thoughtfully, as he did so.

"She can kill with a smile,

She can wound with her eyes.

She can ruin your faith with her casual lies.

And she only reveals what she wants you to see.

She hides like a child,

But she's always a woman to me.

She can lead you to love,

She can take you or leave you.

She can ask for the truth,

But she'll never believe you.

And she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free.

Yeah, she steals like a thief

But she's always a woman to me.

Oh, she takes care of herself.

She can wait if she wants.

She ahead of her time.

Oh, and she never gives out,

And she never gives in.

She just changes her mind."

Sarah listened quietly as Mr. Caper sang. He had a talent for making this song sound like a lullaby, adding all of the right touches to all the right places. She couldn't get the painting out of her mind, her whole experience in the Underground of her mind, as his fingers moved with the music. This song was about her, just as "The Piano Man" had fit him. At fifteen, the Goblin King had seen her as a woman. At fifteen, she had been so immature that she had treated his emotions just as the woman in the song did. And yet, just as Billy Joel crooned about how still loved that woman, how she still was a woman though she acted like a young girl, Jareth undoubtedly felt the same. But there was no going back. It was too late...

"Your turn," Mr. Caper spoke, bringing Sarah out of her deep thinking. She nodded and changed spots with him so that she could place her fingers on the keys. She hadn't touched a piano in years, since before her parents had died, and she felt like a stranger returning to a long-lost friend.

"Keep your fingers light," Mr. Caper encouraged, putting his hands over hers so that he could place her fingers on the appropriate keys. "Each touch is to be like a caress, not a punch or a jab. Do you remember how to read music?"

"Yes," Sarah nodded. "That is the only thing I remember."

"This song is fairly simple to play," he said, referring to "She's Always a Woman." "We can start with that."

Together, they began to play, Mr. Caper moving Sarah's fingers lightly over the keys as she tried to connect the notes with her hands and what she was playing. This was a line of work that Mr. Caper took seriously, and so he did nothing to distract Sarah, wanting her to focus all of her attention on the piano. Even though he was so close to her, his hands on her own, Sarah found that she could have cared less, and so she began to remember how to play, picking up her lost talent with an ease that Mr. Caper considered to be most unusual.

"Music is a language that everyone understands, despite their language," he told her as she began to play on her own. "It expresses love, hate, pain, and joy. It can make us leap up with laughter, dance like a dervish, or weep as though we had lost a best friend. It helps us remember times long past..."

He trailed off as the piano began to sing a different tune, slowly but surely beneath Sarah's uncertain fingertips. Her eyebrows were narrowed in concentration, and in her eyes he saw a faraway look, one of the deepest concentration, as the notes played nearly perfectly for her, as though they had been meant only for her all along.

_"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes._

_ A kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes,_

_ I'll place the sky within your eyes._

_ There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast,_

_ In search of new dreams, a love that will last._

_ Within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart."_

And then she began to sing with the playing, as though out of every song she had ever learned on the piano, every song she had practiced, every song she had played, this song, one that she had never before played or read, was the only one that belonged to her. It belonged so well, in fact, that never once did her fingers slip, and never once did her voice falter.

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you.

Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all.

But I'll be there for you as the world falls down."

She looked to him then, her hazel eyes shining as she smiled at the piano man, as though this song was for him and for him alone, and her look, as well as the beauty of the music, made certain emotions flow through him that he didn't remember ever having felt before.

"I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings.

Though we're strangers til now, we're choosing our path between the stars.

I'll leave my love between the stars."

Pain gripped Mr. Caper's heart, and he sat down quietly on the couch and closed his eyes as Sarah finished playing, a bittersweet sort of feeling surging through him. She didn't know what it did to him to hear her singing this song when she hadn't heard it sung to her but the one time. Perhaps it had become lost to her, a part of her memories of the Labyrinth, but she was now playing it from her heart, as though it was a part of her very being, of her very existence. Even if she had once forgotten the truth, even if she had pushed the Goblin King and his world far away, her soul hadn't let her forget forever, and the beautiful Sarah Williams who had once run his Labyrinth was now returning, as magical and exquisite as ever. And he, her Goblin King, her Jareth, was bound by the laws of the Underground never to tell her that the hero of her heart, the villain of her dreams, was sitting right behind her, a man who couldn't look in her face, and a man who wanted nothing more than to go home and bring his queen with him.


	8. Notes from Code Green

Note from Code Green:

Hi folks! Just a brief note as I begin work on the next chapter! I would like your opinions! Every now and then, us authors do need a hand. :) A chapter or so ago, I had Mr. Murdor DeKrypt mention that Sarah had been marked by the Goblin King. And then I forgot how exactly it was that he had marked her... So, if you have any thoughts or suggestions, I'm open to hearing them! Actually, I would love your help!

Oh, also, if you have a favorite song by Mr. Billy Joel, feel free to let me know and I'll see if I can put it in somewhere! My personal favorites are "Goodnight Saigon" and "The Stranger."

Thanks so much! And the next chapter should be coming along sometime soon!


	9. Disaster Every Time I Turn

**Thank you so much to everyone for your awesome input and ideas! I am so grateful! Thank you to chee-wit for the suggestion of "And So It Goes." The song was so beautiful, I just had to put the whole thing in! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Disaster Every Time I Turn**

Sarah's thoughts, to be sure, were filled with the Labyrinth and, most especially, its king as she went through the rest of the day. She managed to focus through both of her performances of "Cinderella," but as soon as the shows were finished for the day, she let herself get lost in thought again. She forgot that Mr. Caper was going to meet her at the theater and walk her home as she changed out of her costume and into her regular clothes. Another man was on her mind as she stepped out of the theater and into a side alley. She went through the whole alleyway and then came to a back alley where all of the trash, as well as a few cars, were located.

It was close to midnight now, perhaps even a few minutes after, but Sarah didn't think about the time. The Labyrinth was _real_! It had been ever since she had first read about it! All of her friends and her whole adventure hadn't just been some dream. The talking doorknockers, the invisible passageways, the oubliette, and the Bog of Eternal Stench were just as true and tangible as the alley she was walking through. A worm _had _spoken to her, a ballroom _had_ appeared out of nowhere, and hidden eyes had followed her everywhere, just as a pair of eyes were following her now...

The uncomfortable, cold feeling creeping over her skin was the only warning that Sarah had to bring her out of her happy thoughts. She turned her head to see a large creature perched atop one of the overflowing garbage cans. A cold terror seized her, and she froze, uncertain how to react as the large hawk shifted his wings slightly, turning his head to look at her with glowing eyes. She was entirely unprepared as it opened its beak and let out a piercing screech, its voice echoing off the alley walls and sending Sarah falling back so unexpectedly that she fell, landing in a sprawling heap on the filthy ground. She watched, eyes wide with fear, as the enormous fowl leaped up into the air and then swooped towards her, talons extended. Somehow, Sarah managed to utter a scream, but then something cold and leather was pressing against her mouth, silencing her. She looked up with wide eyes to see a man kneeling over her in the place of where the hawk should have been. Dark hair swept across his left eye, but she could see the silver orbs glowing eerily at her, and her panic only heightened. She began to struggle, but her attacker put a hand to her arm, holding her still even as he kept her mouth covered with his other hand.

"Come now, Miss Sarah. Why so terrorized? Don't you know I can do nothing to you...here?" A cruel voice asked, and Sarah's head was jerked back so that she was gazing straight into the man's face. He moved his face only inches from hers and smiled, teeth akin to fangs glistening in his mouth. "You've been protected, my dear Miss Sarah Williams. Only his mark can save you from me."

"Murdor?" Sarah gasped, her voice coming out as a choke beneath his hand.

"Screaming will do you no good, Sarah," Murdor chuckled, "so if I move my hand away from your mouth, will you be a good girl and not scream?"

Sarah growled, and he took that for an answer. He pulled his hand back with a chuckle and then sat back slightly, giving her more breathing room.

"If you can't hurt me, then what are you doing?" Sarah asked, impressed by how strong her voice came out when her whole body was trembling in terror.

"I had to make certain you were the one," Murdor smirked. "The conqueror of the Labyrinth, the thief of Jareth's heart, and the woman that so kindly gave me the throne to the entire Underground."

"I don't understand! What are you talking about?" Sarah gasped. "What has happened to Jareth?"

"Shh... Don't say his name. He may hear you and come to your rescue," Murdor laughed. "Don't worry about Jareth. He is none of your concern. You denied him, if you recall. Now let me think of how to get you back to the Labyrinth if I can't harm you..."

"You aren't bringing me anywhere!" Sarah shouted.

"No? Then how can I make sure Jareth never returns? The only way he can't come back is if his conqueror is dead. And here she is, yet I can't kill her here. If she goes back to the Labyrinth, however, killing her won't be an issue. Are you understanding?" Murdor grinned. "And oh dear, I do believe someone is coming."

He pulled away from Sarah and slipped into the shadows, leaving the woman still lying on the ground. As soon as he disappeared, another figure came running into the alley, and he ran straight towards Sarah before dropping onto the ground next to her.

"Sarah!" Mr. Caper said breathlessly. "What happened? Are you alright?"

His face was lined with worry, and Sarah smiled weakly as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine. I was just startled," Sarah answered, keeping her hand in his as he led her out of the alley and towards the apartments. He normally wouldn't have had any qualms about her holding his hand, but she was holding his hand tightly, and her own hand was trembling. He looked at her with concern, and while he couldn't look into her eyes, she could see how very worried he was.

"Really, I am just fine," she tried to allay his fears, but he wasn't convinced.

"What did you see that frightened you so?" he asked softly, and she shook her head with a little laugh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I might very well believe, but you'd have to tell me first," Mr. Caper answered, and his voice was a bit harsh. "What did you see, Sarah?"

"A hawk," she sighed. "There was a big black hawk and he swooped towards me and turned into that man that we saw at the dance last night. Murdor DeKrypt. And he told me that all the story of the Labyrinth was real and that I had somehow removed the Goblin King from his throne and therefore had to be destroyed. Pretty wild, huh?" she laughed lightly again, although this time her laugh was nervous. "I must have just fallen and hit my head pretty hard. Because now that I'm talking about it, it sounds like I must have been dreaming it."

Mr. Caper seemed very deep in thought as he walked Sarah into their apartment complex and then brought her to the door of her home. He didn't say anything, and Sarah bit her lip nervously, wondering if perhaps he now thought she was entirely insane. She wasn't sure what to say as she unlocked her door and then went inside, but before she could close the door behind her, Mr. Caper's gloved hand found hers and she turned to face him.

"Sarah, just please be careful. Oftentimes, things aren't what they seem," he said quietly and then lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her gently before he turned and left, going to his own apartment.

_ "Things aren't always what they seem in this place..."_

Those words flitted through Sarah's mind as she peeked into Toby's room, making sure he was safe and sound for the night, and then showered and got into bed. The little worm had told her that years ago, and his words had proven time and time again to be true. It was strange that Mr. Caper should mention it, however.

It took quite some time for Sarah to fall asleep that night, for Murdor's words taunted her to no end. He kept talking about a mark the Goblin King had given her to protect her, but what could that mark have been? Perhaps it had something to do with the enchanted peach? Maybe, when he walked through her in the Escher room he had somehow put a shield over her? Was it his glitter, or had something else happened that had placed her unknowingly under his protection? And most importantly, the question that haunted Sarah and sent her tossing and turning in her sleep, what had she done to the Goblin King?

Sarah wasn't sure how she made it through the performances of the next day. She felt as though she hadn't slept in weeks, when it reality, she had slept for several hours the previous night, but had slept restlessly. Tonight, she promised herself as Mr. Caper walked her home from the theater, she would listen to some music as she drifted into sleep, that way, hopefully, she would be able to get to sleep without much difficulty.

She bid Mr. Caper goodnight at the door to her apartment, and then she went inside to see Toby, Mouse, and Celia all sitting on the couch in the living area watching as Princess Leia revealed herself to a previously frozen-in-carbonite Han Solo.

"Oh! That's right!" Sarah exclaimed as she stepped into the living area. "You are doing your Star Wars marathon tonight, boys! Toby, there are bags of popcorn and some other snacks up on top of the refrigerator. Sorry I forgot about your sleepover tonight!"

"Awesome!" Toby exclaimed, clambering off the couch and rushing into the kitchen even as Celia got to her feet.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on them, Celia. I'm sorry it's so late," Sarah sighed as the other woman walked towards her.

"No trouble at all. I'm headed back to my apartment. If Mouse causes any trouble, feel free to bop him over the head for me," Celia winked and then left the apartment.

"Do you want to stay up and watch with us?" Mouse asked, moving into the kitchen area to be with Toby.

"No, but thank you," Sarah smiled tiredly. "I think I'm headed to bed. If you need anything, boys, just let me know. And don't stay up too much longer after the movies finish. I don't need two grumpy kids in the morning!"

She gave Toby a hug and ruffled Mouse's hair as she made her way to her room. Once inside, she took a quick shower and then pulled the blankets back on her bed. Wearily, she settled in her bed and picked her MP3 player off her bedside table. With a long sigh, she put the music on shuffle, put one of the earpieces in her ear, and then closed her eyes and let the music soothe her into sleep. It was strange, but even as she listened to the music, the singer's voice of the first song that played began to change itself in her mind. At first, it was a familiar voice that whispered to her, but with each passing verse, the voice began to change, becoming deeper and more thoughtful, as though calling to her from some far-off world.

"In every heart there is a room,

A sanctuary safe and strong.

To heal the wounds from lovers past,

Until a new one comes along.

I spoke to you in cautious tones.

You answered me with no pretense.

And still I felt I said too much.

My silence is my self defense."

The music changed, sounding more and more like a slow waltz, and it was the Goblin King's vioce singing to Sarah as she slept. In her dream, she felt herself floating. She was in his arms again, but this time, things were different. This time, she was no longer the innocent, wide-eyed girl. This time, her eyes were glazed over with love. This time, his mouth was against her ear as he sang to her, pleading with her again to come back to him, to love him, to remember him...

"And every time I've held a rose

It seems I only felt the thorns.

And so it goes, and so it goes,

And so will you soon I suppose."

_"No, Jareth! No! I won't leave you!" _Sarah could hear herself crying against the Goblin King's shirt as she clung to him in a dream. _"Don't let me wake up! Don't let me leave you again!"_

"But if my silence made you leave,

Then that would be my worst mistake.

So I will share this room with you,

And you can have this heart to break.

And this is why my eyes are closed.

It's just as well for all I've seen.

And so it goes, and so it goes,

And you're the only one who knows.

So I would choose to be with you.

That's if the choice were mine to make.

But you can make decisions too,

And you can have this heart to break."

Sarah was crying in her sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed even as her dream self held to the Goblin King with a death grip, never wanting this dream to end. She didn't want to stop feeling his arms around her. She didn't want to lose the heat of his body against hers, the feeling of being safe. Her arms reached out to him, but then he turned his head and looked away, as though something else had caught his attention.

_"What is it?" _the dream Sarah asked. _"Jareth, what is it?"_

And then he turned to her and tried to speak, but the sound of shattering glass interrupted whatever he had to say, and he disappeared.

Sarah woke up with a start, gasping as she sat straight up in her bed and the blood rushed to her head. Glass _had _shattered somewhere in the house, and in her groggy state, she thought that perhaps Toby and Mouse had been playing around and had broken something, but then she heard the screams.

"Sarah! Sarah! Help!"

"Oh God!" Sarah panicked, swinging out of bed and rushing to her bedroom door. "I'm coming, Toby!"

Panic gripped her heart, making it hurt as she flung her door open, and her adrenaline rushed as she leaped into the living area of the house. And when she saw what had caused all the screaming, she immediately felt nauseous and nearly collapsed on the floor.


	10. It Comes Down to Reality

Chapter Eight: It Comes Down to Reality

The first thing she saw was blood and black feathers covering the living area floor. Intermingled with the blood were shards of glass, having come straight from the living room window, which was now nothing but a gaping hole in the wall. Storm winds blew into the room, making the grotesque evidence on the floor swirl about and blow towards Sarah, but she didn't think about what was whipping about her face and skin, for she had seen Toby and Mouse and was now, without thinking, running to assist them.

A man stood in between the two boys, holding Toby up by the scruff of his neck as though he was nothing but a rag doll. And Mouse, Mouse was lying on the floor, struggling to get to his feet. There was blood trickling from Mouse's forehead, and Toby couldn't even cry now, for his attacker had a firm hand around the boy's throat, choking him.

Sarah screamed and grabbed one of her table lamps before she ran towards Murdor, for she knew it was him, and then brought the lamp crashing against the side of his head. He dropped Toby, as she had hoped he would, but then he turned to her with those malicious glowing eyes of his and smiled, every fang glistening in the dim lighting of the room.

"Sarah," he hissed, his voice inhuman, almost demonic. "Conqueror of the Labyrinth, you shall not win this war."

"I don't care what war you are talking about!" Sarah screamed, holding a piece of the broken lamp in her hand and lunging at him. "But you have no place in my house! Now get out!"

She dug the piece of glass into his arm, never noticing when it also cut into her hand, and she wasn't prepared when Murdor reached out and grabbed her hair, sharply yanking her head back and making her drop the glass. His eyes were evil as he snarled at her, and he held her back even as he bent down and grabbed Toby by the neck again.

Mouse managed to get up at the moment, and he ran at Murdor even though Sarah was screaming at him to go for help. He ignored her cries and then leaped up at Murdor, knocking the creature back a few steps and forcing him to loosen his hold on Sarah. He then kicked up high, catching Murdor in the throat, before he moved towards the wicked creature with something like claws extended from his fingers. Murdor was ready for the next attack, however, and before Mouse could hurt him, Murdor had grabbed the boy by his shoulder and was holding him high up in the air above the ground. Without warning, he then craned his neck and bit deeply into Mouse's neck, making the boy scream and writhe in agony.

Sarah, who was never one to curse, let loose a stream of curses as she scrambled to her feet and ran to help Mouse, but it was too late. Murdor threw the boy to the side, making him crash against a wall and then crumple limply to the floor, and Sarah changed directions, finding herself running alongside Toby to get to his heavily bleeding friend. They both dropped onto their knees next to the boy, and Toby started crying, despite how strong he had been trying to be, when he saw the blood seeping from Mouse's neck and mouth.

"Hey, I'll be okay," he said quietly. "Don't worry about me. You need to get out of here."

"Are you kidding? Mouse, you're going to die!" Toby shouted, panicking.

"No, I'm not. I'm going back to the Labyrinth," Mouse said with a weak laugh. "You'll see me again. This is...his way to send...people back. My time here is up. Sarah, look out for Toby!"

Sarah spun around even as Mouse slowly disappeared, and she saw Murdor moving towards her and Toby, a triumphant gleam in his eye.

"Get out!" Sarah screamed, getting to her feet again to protect Toby. "Get out!"

"Not without the boy," Murdor smirked. "He's my insurance that you'll be coming back to the Underground."

"Who are you really?" Sarah scowled, searching for some weapon to use.

"I'm the King of the Labyrinth," Murdor laughed. "I have you to thank for that, Sarah. But as I already explained before, I should like very much to keep my crown, and so there are certain things I must do to ensure that I won't be removed from power."

"Sarah, what is he talking about?" Toby wailed, completely confused now that Mouse had fully disappeared. "Where is Mouse? Who is that? What is he talking about and why won't he leave?"

"Oh, he's about to leave," Sarah growled, finding one of Toby's baseball bats lying on the floor.

"As is Toby," Murdor chuckled, and Sarah's eyes widened as she saw something familiar forming in the man's hand. It was a crystal, much like the ones Jareth had once had, but this one was dark and within it something menacing was swirling.

She dropped the baseball bat and ran to Toby, planning on throwing her arms around him and shielding him, but at that moment, Murdor flung the crystal against the wall and the whole room erupted into black flames. Sarah screamed, a great gust of wind knocking her legs out from under her and sending her falling hard onto the floor, and she curled into a ball and covered her head as glass swirled in all directions, shards lodging in her hair and skin.

"Goblin King!" she screamed as an immense roaring sound filled the apartment. "Jareth! Jareth help! I wish you would come RIGHT NOW!"

A rush of air lifted her up off the floor and slammed her full force into one of the walls, making her hit her head and then drown in unconsciousness. Her body fell backwards onto the floor, and she couldn't see or hear anything, not Toby's screams, not Murdor's laughter, and not a familiar voice that was flooded with concern for no one but her.

She had no way of knowing how long she had been unconscious for when Sarah slowly started to come out of her nightmares and her eyelids fluttered. She didn't want to open her eyes, for she was terrified of what she would see, but a faint tune reached the recesses of her mind, comforting her and encouraging her to wake up, to get up and face whatever it was she was afraid of. Still, even with the music from her pretty ballerina music box calling to her, Sarah was reluctant to open her eyes, was reluctant to face the realities of everything that had A) either been a horrific nightmare or B) had actually happened. Staying in bed, however, wasn't going to help anything or make any matters better, so Sarah forced her eyes open.

She was in a strange room, and she found herself shaking her head in confusion as she sat up and looked around. The room was painted a cream color, and on its walls were posters near and dear to Sarah's heart that she hadn't seen for some time, a giant "Cats" poster, as well as a framed copy of "The Escher Room." And then there were other paintings, these of fantastical creatures and places that let her know that she was in Mr. Caper's house, for all were done with his talent. There were stuffed animals like what she had, of Ludo, Ambroscious, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus, and she was amazed that he had done such a wonderful job collecting all of the same things she had. And, like her, he hadn't found the one piece that she desired the most, the statue of the Goblin King that had once sat on her vanity right next to the mirror.

The ballerina stopped twirling and the music came to an end, but there was other music playing outside of the room, so quiet that she could barely hear it as she slid off the bed and moved towards the door.

"Goodnight, to my angel.

Time to close your eyes and save these questions for another day.

I think I know what you've been asking me.

I think you know what I've been trying to say."

She opened the door and stepped out into the living room to see Mr. Caper sitting at the piano, his gloved hands moving quietly across the keys and his voice deep in thought as he sang. He stopped playing the piano as she drew closer and moved his hands to something in his lap.

"I promised I would never leave you,

And you should always know, wherever you may go,

No matter where you are, I will never be far away."

Sarah wanted to ask how he had known to come to her. She wanted to ask so many questions, but there was something tugging on her heart, perhaps his song, that prevented her from saying anything. Instead, she moved towards him and put soft hands on his shoulders. It was then that she saw what was in his hands, and tears trickled down her cheeks as she slipped to her knees on the carpet behind him.

How could she have not known? The item that was in her friend's hands was the statue she had been looking for for such a long time. In his gloved hands was the figure of the Goblin King, and when she saw that familiar figure, held so carefully in Mr. Caper's hands, so tenderly, she knew. She knew the truth now. Mr. Caper _was_ Jareth. How else would he have known to come to her last night?

Her shoulders shook with sobs, and he turned to her with compassion in his eyes before he knelt on the carpet next to her and gathered her into his arms.

"Sarah," he whispered into her hair.

"Why didn't I see? Jareth, how did you end up here? Why aren't you in the Labyrinth anymore? What have I done to you?" Sarah cried, burying her face in his chest.

"You have done nothing," he spoke gently. "I did this to myself."

"How? Why?" she asked, looking up into his face to see that his eyes weren't meeting hers again.

"I had been warned many times throughout my long life that if someone were ever to defeat me at my own game, then if I ever returned to that person in their world and did anything for them, I would lose my crown and my place in the Underground," Jareth said gently, stroking her hair. "I would become their servant, bound to them and having lost all power over my world. You once defeated me, Sarah."

"But I never wanted you to come back for me, and you never did anything for me," Sarah cried quietly, but even as she spoke it, she knew it to be false. He _had _done something, and realization soared through her as she looked at his gloved hands. She pulled back slightly and then took his hands in hers before carefully taking his gloves off.

His hands were burnt, the skin discolored and dry, and physically, they were grotesque to look at, but to Sarah, they were the most beautiful hands she had ever seen. Her tears fell freely as she raised his hands slightly and then pressed a kiss to each hand, so grateful. He had saved her and Toby from the fire. It was all making sense now. He had surrendered his entire kingdom to save her life, and now he was simply thought to be a slave to her, which was why he couldn't look into her eyes. He was too low, as low as the dirt according to his world. He had given everything when he had saved her.

"Jareth," Sarah breathed deeply, putting her arms around his neck, "I wish you could look into my eyes. I want you to have your power back. You weren't meant to be this submissive and powerless."

"No, Sarah. You conquered the Labyrinth. When you won your brother back, you won power over the Labyrinth as well, were you ever to return and claim your throne. You are my queen, and I...I am your humble servant."

"You have given me everything!" she cried. "We will find a way to restore you to your kingdom, just as we will find a way to save Toby! How can we get back to the Underground?"

"That has to come from you, Sarah. I no longer have any power," Jareth said gently. "You have power that you do not even realize, just as you have protection from Murdor."

"What did you give me that he can't harm me here?" Sarah asked, pulling away and standing up.

"When you lay dying from the flames, I knew that Murdor was responsible for destroying your home and your family," Jareth said, standing up as well. "I knew he would seek to destroy you here, so I gave you protection, something so simple and pure that it would be overlooked by anyone who wasn't looking for it. I gave you my tears, Sarah," he said, putting a hand to her cheek. "Here, here," he explained, touching her eyelids gently, and then looking lingeringly at her lips before he touched them as well, "and here."

"I will get you back to the Underground, Jareth, and I will restore you to being king. I promise that," Sarah said firmly, looking out the window at the busy New York streets. "I just have to find out how...and what power I possess. Murdor wants me there, otherwise he wouldn't have taken Toby. I am going to see to it that he gets what he wants."

"That's my brave Sarah," Jareth chuckled, and she turned and smiled up at him.

"I'm not nearly as brave as you've had to be, Jareth, and for that, I thank you. I am so happy you are here with me."

"I promise to you that I will not leave you, my queen," he smiled gently before tenderly kissing her forehead.


	11. An Innocent Man

Chapter Nine: An Innocent Man

Somehow, having Jareth at her side made life more bearable for Sarah. She mustered the courage to return to her apartment, though Jareth demanded that she stay in his apartment that night, for the last thing he wanted was for Murdor to approach Sarah again when she was alone. Sarah's home looked as though a tornado of blood and feathers had swept through it, for blood stained the carpet, feathers were scattered across the furniture, and many glass objects had fallen and shattered. The glass reminded Sarah of her hand, of how she had attacked Murdor with a shard, and her palm began to throb in pain just from her thinking about it. She looked at her hand to see that it was wrapped in a scarlet cloth, sufficiently having stopped the bleeding, and she bit her lip, trying her best not to remember the pain of last night. The sight of the blood, and evidences of the boys' fight with Murdor, made Sarah suddenly nauseous, and she turned away, nearly hitting Jareth as she did so.

"I don't know how to get us back, Goblin King," she whispered, burying her face in his chest. "I've thought about it all morning. I considered going through the mirror, just like how Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus used to come to me, but I only managed to bruise my forehead. I re-read the story, and I still do not know what power I possess. I am confused and afraid. What if I can never get us back to the Labyrinth? What if Toby is gone forever, and you will never have your kingdom again?"

"I wish that I could help you, but I am powerless, my Sarah," Jareth spoke quietly, taking the liberty to run his gloved fingers through her hair.

"You gave me my powers, Jareth. What were they?" Sarah asked, looking up into his face.

He smiled, even though his eyes didn't meet hers, and shook his head.

"Only you can discover that, Sarah, otherwise, according to the rules of the Labyrinth, you are unworthy to return there. The conqueror was brilliant, able to discover and discern many difficult challenges. You can do this, and you must do it without my assistance, though I will certainly be here for you."

"I need to get the theater," Sarah sighed, pushing her hair off her forehead. "I will clean up this mess later. Maybe I will think of something while I am acting."

"I will come get you when I am finished with my own work," Jareth nodded. "Let me bring you to the theater, Sarah."

"Of course. Yes please," she nodded. "I wouldn't think of going anywhere without you now that I know who you are! I have to get you home!"

"Sarah," he spoke softly as she slipped into her room to shower quickly and get dressed for the theater, "Where you are _is _home."

Sarah could barely think through the afternoon and evening performances. She went through her lines and acted her part as if in a dream, finally arriving at the last closing of the curtains for the day. She hurried to get back into her normal clothes, wanting to get home and clean up her apartment as well as get something to eat. She had fairly well forgotten about food today, with all the thinking and worrying she had been doing, and her stomach growled at her as she exited through the stage entrance. Jareth was already there, waiting patiently for her, and he smiled slightly as she came to a stand at his side.

"How was the performance this evening?" he questioned, walking her back to their apartments.

"Very long," Sarah sighed. "My mind wasn't quite there."

"Understandable," he nodded.

"This is so strange," she laughed lightly, looking up at him.

"How so?"

"You're the Goblin King! The cruel, arrogant, tight-pants, high-heels Lord of the Underground. I defied you and yet here we are, walking side by side as though we've been friends for years."

"Most of what I was came from your imagination, Sarah."

"So how much of it was real?" Sarah asked, stopping there in the middle of the alley to look up at him. She saw immediately that she had caught him off guard, and she blushed and looked away, shaking her head. "Sorry. That was abrupt."

Her stomach growled, so that both of them heard it, and Jareth chuckled as he opened the door to their apartment complex.

"Sarah," he spoke as they walked up the stairs to her apartment, "Would you join me on the roof, when you are finished cleaning and preparing for the night? I'd like to have dinner with you, if it's at your convenience."

"That sounds wonderful," Sarah smiled. "I'm...uh, going to leave my apartment door open so that...if you hear me screaming or anything..."

"I'll come," he nodded, watching as she unlocked her door and then stepped inside.

"Thanks," she smiled up at him before she hurried to get to work cleaning.

Cleaning the living room was a nasty job, and as soon as she was finished, Sarah rushed into her bathroom and showered, dressing in her pajamas once she was finished. She never thought about her attire as she dried her hair, not really caring whether the Goblin King saw her in sweat pants and a tank top or not. She was too tired and hungry to truly care what he thought, and so, she was immensely surprised when she went to the roof to see that it had been transformed into a somewhat extravagant scene. The Christmas lights were on, and there was a small table set for two with a single candle there. Jareth stood by one of the chairs, a warm smile on his face.

"I am glad to see that you're comfortable, Sarah."

"Oh goodness!" Sarah exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I didn't dress well for this at all, and..."

"You look perfect," Jareth chuckled, gesturing towards the table. "Shall we eat then?"

Sarah nodded her head vigorously and then sat down, watching the magnificent man as he sat across from her. How embarrassing, to be in ones' pajamas with wet hair in the presence of a king! And he was dressed in a nice pirate-type shirt with jeans dark enough to look like dress pants. He had really gone far out for her tonight, and this was the best she could give him!

She squirmed uncomfortably as Jareth dished out some delicious-looking food from a silver tray, putting a helping on Sarah's plate and then a helping on his.

"What is this?" Sarah asked, her stomach growling again.

"Seafood lasagna," Jareth said easily. "I have learned how to cook...a bit. This was one of the closest things I could find to Labyrinth food. I was hoping to help you refresh your memory a bit tonight. Perhaps then you will discover how to get back to the Underground."

"I should have worn something nicer," Sarah said, looking at her food with pink cheeks.

"You look lovely," Jareth smiled, and Sarah watched as he began to eat. Even his _eating _was sophisticated! She wished she could find some way to pass on the meal, simply because she was embarrassed, but then her stomach growled louder than it had before, and with a laugh, she started eating.

The food was heavenly, as though it had been made by only the finest of chefs, and it was rich, so that Sarah didn't need much to satisfy her hunger. There was another hunger brewing inside of her, however, one that, years ago, she would have denied with a passion, but now... Every time she looked at Jareth's face, at his mismatched eyes, at the silken hair that fell over his brow, at his refined nose and at his lips, she craved something more than food. This king had given up his crown for her. He had lived as a normal person in a world that he undoubtedly found difficult to understand, and he had done it all for her. And she, in all of this time, had either never noticed his presence or had given him nothing in return. What could make him care so much for her? What made her so special to him?

Jareth could easily enough tell what was occurring in Sarah's mind, for she had stopped eating before he had and had been staring thoughtfully at her plate. Her lips trembled occasionally, and tears were dancing in the corners of her eyes.

"Sarah."

Sarah looked up, her hazel eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, reaching for a napkin and raising it to her eyes. "I just...you've done so much for me, and this whole time, I didn't care!"

"You didn't know," Jareth soothed.

"No, it wasn't that I didn't know, necessarily! I mean, after I left you standing alone after the Escher Room, when I refused your offer, how could I not have cared? I was so heartless, so cruel! Oh Jareth, I'm sorry!"

She burst into tears, overwhelmed by the knowledge of his return, by the capture of Toby, and by everything else that had occurred in her life over the past several years. She barely felt a hand find her own; barely noticed when she was pulled to her feet and was tugged gently, bringing her to rest against Jareth's body. She buried her face in his shirt, tears falling onto the fabric, as he tenderly began to sway her, dancing with her on the roof, shushing her quietly with soothing words.

Sarah was able to cry out all of her frustration, and once she had been reduced to sniffles instead of full sobbing, she heard singing in the background and couldn't help but laugh, looking up at Jareth's face with stars in her eyes.

"I know you don't want to hear what I say.

I know you're gonna keep turning away.

But I've been there and if I can survive,

I can keep you alive.

I'm not above going through it again.

I'm not above being cool for a while.

If you're cruel to me, I'll understand.

Some people run from a possible fight.

Some people figure they can never win.

And although this is a fight I can lose,

The accused is an innocent man.

I am an innocent man.

Oh yes, I am an innocent man."

Jareth grinned as she laughed, changing his dance so that they were almost doing a tango to Billy Joel's voice. Sarah's laugh turned to giggles and then more laughter as she tripped over her own feet, constantly staring down at Jareth's feet so she could try and keep up with him without stumbling, but the more she tried to dance properly, the more she tripped and stumbled, and before the song was over, she and Jareth were both laughing with delight.

They came to a stop as the music ended, and Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth and squeezed him gently. She couldn't understand how he could bring her from being mournful to being so full of mirth in such a short amount of time, but she was grateful for it.

"I see that I chose a good song," Jareth smiled, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Yes, but there is one that I would rather hear," Sarah answered, suddenly taking on a more serious tone.

"Oh?"

"The song you sang to me, in the ballroom in the Labyrinth. I have never forgotten it," Sarah said softly. "Perhaps it will help me remember what powers I supposedly possess."

Jareth was speechless for a moment, and then he put his hands in their proper places, pulling her up close so that her body was pressing against his in a most intimate way. He then began to waltz with her, and she could almost hear music accompanying him as he sang that song from so long ago that had haunted her dreams ever since she had first heard it.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes..."

Hearing his voice sent shivers through Sarah, and she closed her eyes as they waltzed, slowly and perfectly. This was one dance that Sarah could move to without falling and without fail, and she hummed softly as he sang, her voice in time with his. She opened her eyes as the song came to an end, and then she found that she and Jareth were standing still. He was looking down at her face, though never into her eyes, and she could feel his gaze on her lips, which were slightly parted.

Her name was a whisper on his lips, and then he was moving his face towards hers. Sarah's heart pounded like never before in her chest as his nose slid against hers and nuzzled her softly, asking permission, and when she closed her eyes and laced her fingers through his hair, he knew that he had it. His breath traced warmly across her lips before he claimed her kiss, pressing his mouth tenderly against hers and drawing in a deep breath when she moved her mouth with his in a steady rhythm.

Sarah rose on her tiptoes, so that her chest was pressed against his, and she let out a light gasp as he deepened their kiss, his hands moving to the small of her back and pressing her more firmly against him.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered, moving his mouth to her neck and kissing her lightly. "Sarah..."

He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent and giving them both a chance to calm down, for he knew her standards and would not go against them. Sarah held him close, savoring the feeling of his hair in her hand, adoring his warm breath on her neck, and wishing, with everything she was worth, that she could remember the way back, that she could get them back to the Labyrinth.

"We'll find a way, Jareth," she promised. "We'll find a way."


	12. I  have you by my Side

**Thank you so much for your patience everyone! As I said, I haven't actually finished this story, so the chapters you get are pretty much newly written! Which is why it takes me awhile... Anyhow, this chapter is a bit short, but I didn't think it needed to be long to convey everything that I wanted. Enjoy! And thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews!**

**Chapter Ten: I Have You By My Side**

Between work, church, eating, and sleeping, Sarah spent most of her time with her nose buried in that old book of hers, _The Labyrinth_. She read the story enough times to have it memorized again within three days, and she meditated and pondered over it so much that she frequently had headaches. When those headaches came, Jareth was always there, giving her a glass of water with some Tylenol and rubbing her tight shoulders and back. Occasionally he would take her away from her couch and her book and would sit her down at the piano to play with him a bit. Music always seemed to soothe her, no matter what they were playing. There was just something about running one's fingers over the piano keys and the sweet notes that came from the instrument. And then Jareth would sing, and it would make everything ten times better.

They spent a week in search of answers after Toby was taken. Nearly all their daylight hours were spent together, and in this manner, Jareth subtly managed to court the lovely Sarah Williams. He brought her everywhere that he could think of to bring her. They went into the Empire State Building and sat up at the very top for over an hour, discussing everything that Sarah remembered from the Labyrinth. They took a ferry to Staten Island, eating pretzels and just talking about life in general. They went to a Yankees game and to the Central Park Zoo. Lunches were spent in China Town and Little Italy, and evenings in Broadway or on the roof.

By the end of the week, despite Sarah having immensely enjoyed her time with her old rival, she was discouraged and more than a little bit weary from her endless searching. Jareth could scarcely blame her for this, as she had worked long and hard and had still not come upon an answer for how to get back to the Underground. She was terrified for her brother, and well she should have been, though Murdor certainly wouldn't kill the boy before he had obtained his true prize. Sarah believed that Murdor would stoop to killing Toby, after all he had already done, and Jareth couldn't blame her for believing this, though once a creature's word from the Labyrinth was given, it was given for good and could not be broken.

Despite all of this knowledge of the situation, Jareth disliked seeing his Sarah in such a broken and weary state, and so he decided to take her out for the night marking a full week of Toby's disappearance. He had thought of taking her to a fancy restaurant, but she needed to be brought somewhere where she could remember things and where she could find joy and peace for a bit. He brought her to Central Park just as it was getting dark out, so that everything sparkled and shone beneath the sinking sun's rays. They sat on a bench near a water fountain and watched the activity going on around them, neither of them saying a word, but their hands clasped together.

There was a group of men playing Frisbee not far off, laughing and joking and forth. A family was having a picnic to left, and to the right was a young couple fully enjoying each others company. Music was drifting on a breeze from an independent guitarist, and everything was happy here and carefree. Sarah couldn't help but let some of that feeling sink into her as a gentle breeze rustled her hair away from her face, caressing her with its gentle touch.

Something wet popped against her temple, leaving just the smallest wet dot on her skin, and she turned her head and smiled when she saw children giggling and dancing in the bubbles that were fast flowing from a bubble machine. Oh, to be a child again with no worries and no cares! How wonderful that would have been! As soon as one became an adult, or was forced to become one, it seemed like the whole weight of the world was resting on that person's shoulders!

"Stand up, Sarah," Jareth smiled, taking Sarah's hand and lifting her up to her feet.

"What?"

"Just stand here for a moment and enjoy. Pretend that Toby is safe and sound. Pretend that all is well with the world, just for a moment. You were always so wonderful at pretending."

Sarah smiled weakly but did as he asked, standing still as the bubbles floated about her, some of them popping on her skin and leaving soapy freckles on her face. She laughed as she was surrounded by the little things, almost like they were little living creatures, and so pleased was she to be standing here that she didn't notice when Jareth pulled away from her and sat back down on the bench to watch his beloved enjoying herself. Indeed, Sarah was so captivated by the simple pleasure of the bubbles that she forgot entirely where she was and began to twirl slowly, holding her hands out to the sides and letting the bubbles spin right along with her, just as though she was one of the children. She had forgotten how simple life could be, how beautiful the world really was sometimes and how, even in the midst of troubles, God would send a little bit of heaven down to comfort. This time, His comfort came in a strange form, in the tiny translucence of soapy bubbles.

One of the bubbles landed in Sarah's open palm and she gazed at it for a moment, waiting for the moment when it would pop, and her eyebrows narrowed slowly in realization as the bubble didn't pop, but lingered there for several seconds as though waiting to be guided by her words. She shook her head, and looked to the side, seeing a larger bubble drift by, and in it she could almost see... Yes, why yes she _could _see! There was a clock, and a girl standing bravely near it, her hazel eyes burning into Sarah as she moved towards her. The bubble popped, but not before another one drew near, drifting past Sarah's eyes, and she watched as a picture formed in this one too.

A Goblin City and a great battle, and then a dump heap with a rotting peach. Then there was a dance, with a beautiful girl all in white being held by an exquisite man in shades of blue and black. The bubbles kept turning, faster and faster, dancing across Sarah, filling her with new sensations, _reminding _her of who and what she was. She was Sarah, conqueror of the Labyrinth, the girl who the Goblin King loved, the wisher of wishes and the dreamer of dreams. Before her eyes she watched her story unfold, only backwards, bringing her all the way back to her parents' bedroom, back to the owl flying in through the window, back to her wish, her desire that the goblins would come and take her brother away. A flash of lightning, pounding rain, and that impossible, magical touch in the air that sizzled with electricity, danced to her and wrapped itself around her as she spoke her words and felt a power that she had never known existed.

_As she spoke her words..._

Sarah's eyes opened wide with realization even as they physically opened. She understood. She understood! She knew her power, and she would get herself and Jareth back to the Labyrinth!

"Jareth! Jareth, I know the way!" she exclaimed, running to Jareth and grabbing his hand, sending bubbles scattering. "I know how to get you home!"

Her fingers laced through his and then she was tugging him along, pulling him with her through the park, their feet pounding against the sidewalk. How had she not seen it before? How could she possibly have missed it? It was all so simple, so terribly simple!

Her heart beat wildly within her as she raced through streets with Jareth, never stopping, never slowing, but running full force to their apartment complex. She took the apartment stairs two at a time and the hastily unlocked her apartment door, pulling Jareth inside along with her. She couldn't contain her excitement as she fell back against the door and caught her breath, her eyes dancing with delight.

"I know the way! I know the way!" she exclaimed. "The way back to the Labyrinth!"

Jareth smiled, a sparkle in his eyes.

"I knew you would find it," he said proudly.

She took both of his hands in hers and gave them a gentle squeeze before looking up into his face.

"You never have stopped believing in me, have you?"

"Never," he smiled, touching her nose with his own. "And Sarah, I don't know what shall happen upon our return, but I want you to understand that I love you."

He put a hand to her chin and lifted her face gently so she could look into his.

"I love you very, very much."

She smiled joyously and then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him tenderly for a moment and then drew back for just a few seconds to speak, clearly and with authority, "I wish the Labyrinth would take me back to the Underground!"

Jareth captured her lips again in a deep kiss as the air sparked with magical currents and swirled all about them, drawing them in, pulling them closer, closer, to the place where they had once been before, back to the place where it had all begun. Back to the Labyrinth.


	13. It's Been a Long, Long Time

Chapter Eleven: It's Been a Long, Long Time

When Sarah appeared, seconds later, in the Underground, she didn't notice that she appeared alone. She noticed nothing about herself whatsoever, for memories suddenly flooded her as she stood atop a familiar hill that had seemed only to come to her in a dream, gazing out at a world that seemed so familiar, and yet, everything was different. There was the maze, yes, down below her, and the ponds just outside of the walls of the maze, but all of them were different. Everything seemed..._twisted_. There were thorn bushes wrapped around the trees. Gnats and mosquitoes danced about the walls where the fairies had once been. The walls themselves were mildewed and decaying, crumbling and in no way friendly-looking. Even the tree that Sarah stood next to, the three where the thirteen-hand clock had appeared and Jareth himself had stood, was gnarled and ugly, its branches pointing away from what Sarah had once known as the Labyrinth, as though warning her to turn back. A chilly wind swept over the young woman, and she wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly afraid.

"Jareth?" she whispered, and turned slightly, fully expecting him to be there, but he wasn't. Panic flooded Sarah's soul as she turned in a full circle, but he could not be found anywhere. "I only wished myself back," she whispered, scared of her own voice for a reason that she couldn't explain.

There was a long, tired sigh from near her ear, and she spun quickly to see a familiar face seated atop one of the knotted limbs of the tree. It was her little worm friend, though his eyes were tired now and his scarf was full of holes and thread-worn.

"Even if you had wished him back," the little worm spoke. "He couldn't 'ave come. Only one at a time can be wished into this place, and you..." he broke off, suddenly having a coughing fit, his hair bobbing up and down as his little head shook from the impact of the coughing.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, reaching out and placing a finger on the creature's back before she stroked gently, hoping to ease his pain.

"Murdor," the worm spoke before coughing again.

"What can I do to make things return to the way they were before?"

"Nothing," the worm said gloomily. "Nothing is ever as it once was."

"Then I can make it better," Sarah said firmly, and she was surprised to hear her friend laugh lightly.

"It is you," the worm said weakly. "Please, save us."

"I will do what I can. I'll find Murdor and see to it that things are made right," Sarah said, turning towards the iron-barred gates of the maze. "Things will get better."

The worm didn't answer, and she didn't wait for him to. With determination in her steps, Sarah began her walk to the gate. She wasn't a young girl anymore and she had seen so many bad things in her life that this was just one more mountain that needed to be overcome, and it would be if she had anything to say about it. She remembered that she was now in Murdor's territory and was therefore in grave danger, for he could harm her here, and she resolved not to be seen by him, to remain as well concealed as she possibly could. Toby needed her, Jareth needed her, and the whole of this place needed her, and she would not, under pain of death even, let them down.

The gate was locked. It was made of twisted iron and had thorny vines covering it, but in the center of the dilapidated gate was a thick lock, and the bars were rusted shut to it. Sarah looked over the entire piece of metal, and a brief thought about her latest Tetanus shot flickered through her mind, but then she pushed the thought away and moved back. She then ran forward, flinging herself at the gates, and flung her leg out, kicking at the iron bars and striking the lock squarely in the center. The lock managed to crack slightly, and Sarah kicked at it again, this time causing it to break and sending the two halves of the gate crumpling backwards and landing with a loud clanging against the broken brick ground behind it.

Sarah stepped carefully over the iron and then looked to her left and right, seeing a long pathway on either direction, just as there had been years ago when she had been here. Now, however, large logs lay in the path, blocking it, and branches and full trees had fallen into the walkway, promising difficult travel. She remembered that the last time she was here, she had been able to walk straight through the wall, and she immediately looked forward and began searching for the hidden passageway.

It took her ten minutes, but she found it. It was blocked with fallen timber and leaves, but Sarah climbed over the wood mess and then found herself walking down a path that had trees bordering it on both sides. They were Willows, but their wood was nearly black and their leaves were dead, making them look sickly and frightening. Clouds were rolling in, and Sarah gazed up at the sky as she walked along, noting how black the clouds were and how the wind picked up. She had the sudden nearly amusing thought that she was walking through one of Tim Burton's creations. Everything was so dismal and bleak, yet twisted and creative in its own sense. It still frightened her, but she refused to show fear. There was nothing to be afraid of here.

There were two gaping open doorways at the end of the trail, both of them completely dark inside, and Sarah stopped in front of them, remembering the two mixed-up characters who had once stood here and tangled with her mind a bit before they let her pass. And then she had fallen down to the Helping Hands... Where was everyone? There was no one around to talk to, and none but the friendly worm had greeted her. Where were Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Ambroscious? She would even have been happy to see the Fireys now! But now there was the matter of these doorways to tend to. Both looked foreboding and dangerous, with nothing past them to see but darkness. Where to go?

A light metallic sound suddenly reached Sarah's ears, like glass on stone, and she turned her head slightly, knowing she had heard this sound before. She caught sight of a small orb, black as night, rolling around a corner, and with a sharp gasp, she jumped into one of the doorways, hoping to hide from the ever-watchful orbs. Quiet as she was trying to be, she couldn't hold back the scream that erupted from her throat as she suddenly found herself falling through darkness, not a trace of light to be found.

One could never tell how far they had before they hit the bottom when they were in the dark, nor could they tell what they would hit. Sarah was terrified as she fell through space, her hands searching for anything to grab hold of, but there was nothing to be found. She prayed quickly and then shut her eyes, determining that there was nothing for her to see anyways, but she opened them again when, seconds later, she felt herself landing on something soft.

Everything was still pitch black, but she had landed and she was alive.

Sarah breathed in deeply and slowly got to her feet, wanting to make certain the ground she was on was solid before she started walking. She kept her hands out in front of her, searching for a wall, and when her hands hit something slimy and solid, despite its nasty texture, she was relieved. She could hear water dripping from whatever ceiling happened to be above her, and the air smelled foul and dank, but none of that mattered in her mind. What mattered was that she not give up, no matter how depressing the dark was or how shaken she was from that dangerous fall.

There was no track of time in this darkness, and Sarah could feel it seeping into her body, filling her with despair with every minute that passed. Had it been five minutes or an hour? She couldn't tell. One thing was certain. She needed to keep going and not let herself fall into the depression that this darkness threatened to bring. She was Sarah Williams, the conqueror of the Labyrinth and the woman who loved its true king! She would not be defied by a place!

She found her voice, somewhere in the dark, and then quietly began to sing, refusing to acknowledge the scariness around her.

"One minute I'm in Central Park.

Then, I'm down on Delancey Street.

Said, from the Bow'ry to St. Mark's,

There's a syncopated beat. Right."

Her voice grew stronger with each word, and the defiance of the fifteen-year-old Sarah once again filled her. Let Murdor hear her! Let the whole Labyrinth hear her! She wanted to see that evil Fey anyways, may as well sing him to her! There was no need to hide, indeed, no true to desire to, not if she wanted to get right down to the matter at hand. Why should she go to that man? No! She was the victor here. _He _would come to _her_.

"I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo.

I'm streetwise.

I can improvise.

I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo.

I'm streetsmart.

I've got New York City heart."

A smile appeared on Sarah's face, despite the severity of the situation, and she imagined herself, just for a moment, in jeans, boots, a white poet shirt with the upturned collar, and her old vest from when she was fifteen. If she was going to meet her adversary, she was going to do it in style, collar turned up and hair down! Joy flooded her soul as she put a spring in her step, and she grinned when she heard heels pounding against the ground, _her_ heels. She was Sarah, the girl that the Goblin King had fallen in love with, and her enemies had to fear _her_, not the other way around! She would have the grace of her king and the pride, and she held her head up high, her voice strong and sure.

"Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

I may not have a dime,

But I got street savoir faire.

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

It's just be-bopulation.

And I got street savoir faire."

A dim red light suddenly appeared, nearly blinding Sarah just because it _was_ light. She smiled, no longer afraid and ready to face whatever it was as she stepped into an oubliette and found her adversary, her rival, seated casually on a seat made of furs, one leg crossed casually over the other and his arms draped casually over the arms of his chair. He looked positively intimidating in this lighting, and he had the smile of a predator, but Sarah matched his smile with her own, determined never to look intimidated though she held her breath, waiting for whatever it was he had to say.


	14. Until the Night

**Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the encouraging and glowing reviews! You are AWESOME! I am so glad you are liking the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: Until the Night **

"I had expected finding you to be a bit more of a challenge, Murdor," Sarah spoke first, folding her arms across her chest as she gazed at the false king.

"Ah, but I do believe you had wanted me to find you and not the other way around, Sarah. And find you I did, though you made the terrible mistake of not bringing your king along," the enemy chuckled, gazing at her clothes from when she had been fifteen, though now they were a bit more form-fitting, showing her to be the woman that she was.

"I had to face you alone. I know how that works," Sarah smiled easily. "Now tell me, Murdor, were you planning on killing me here, or were you just going to talk me to death?"

"I have had a change of heart," Murdor said easily, getting up and gesturing with his hand in an arrogant fashion as he began to circle the Labyrinth's conqueror. "I thought it would be such a pity to simply kill you off, you being the powerful girl who overcame this world to begin with, and so I present to you a challenge, a familiar one to you. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your brother is killed and Jareth remains in your world forever."

"What is the catch?" Sarah asked, nearly rolling her eyes at how much he spoke as though he hated Jareth but he imitated him nonetheless.

"If you win, you get your brother back and one chance to restore Jareth to his former place as king."

"Those are high stakes for you, Murdor."

"No," the villain shook his head. "You haven't the faintest idea how to restore Jareth to the throne, so I have no fear there. And if you win, all you get back is Toby. I get to keep my Labyrinth."

"I have defeated Jareth before, Murdor."

"Ah, but the stakes are different this time. Do you agree to this game, Sarah, or do I kill you now?"

Sarah thought for a moment, thinking deeply about his words, trying to determine if there was some fine print that he was gracing over. The Goblin King had been perfectly honest when she had been here last, but Murdor wasn't Jareth. His ways were darker, more evil, and she had no control over him, for her imagination had not created him as it had molded Jareth's character. This was an entirely different world with entirely different rules.

"You're hiding something from me," Sarah spoke slowly. "What have you not told me?"

He blinked and then a cruel smile tugged at the corner of his thin lips as he stopped behind her and leaned in close, so that his voice was a cold whisper against her ear.

"You fail, Sarah, and Jareth will die in your world. Your defeat will bring his death. It was never meant for you to lose in the game he created for you, for he wanted you and despite you winning the battle and refusing his offer, he won the war and got what he wanted. Your heart could never forget him, nor your emotions so easily throw away the unseen connection that you two had and have stronger still. If you fail, all you love will die. You have no other choice. You will die if you refuse this game. If you fail, you lose all, but if you win, you may very well have the chance of bringing things back to the way they were."

"I accept your challenge," Sarah said firmly, though panic had gripped her heart. If she failed, she was responsible for the destruction of everything she held dearest, and she would not let that happen. Finding her way back to the castle might not be so difficult a task, but how was she going to be able to return Jareth's kingdom to him? Not finding that answer would be the cause of his death. At least she would have some time to think on it...

"You have thirteen hours," Murdor grinned, doing his best Jareth impression as he moved to sit on his makeshift throne again. "Thirteen hours to get to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth or you lose _everything_."

He threw back his head then and laughed, an evil laugh that echoed through the darkness even as he turned into his black hawk form and disappeared into the shadows. The red light vanished with him, and everything was pitch black again, but Sarah didn't lose hope. She had seen, directly behind his seat, nearly hidden by the furs and chair, a ladder that led up higher than she could see, and she moved to this ladder, knowing that up was the way to travel when in the tunnels of the Underground. She knew, as her hands found the slimy wood, that there would be no help for her this time, but she wasn't afraid of traveling alone. Her only fear was that she would lose Jareth. She had no doubt in her mind that she would find the palace, though it would be a hard journey. But what if she couldn't restore Jareth to his throne in the end? Her failure would have a fatal penalty.

"Don't think about that now, Sarah," she breathed, shaking her head as she put her feet on the ladder and then began to climb up, slowly and carefully, knowing that the ladder could collapse at any moment. There was no light above her, and she imagined that she must have fallen a lot further than she had originally thought. It was going to be a long climb, and she forced herself to think of something pleasant, something full of light as she moved slowly, nearly climbing up the side of the wall.

Jareth flooded her mind, and she could nearly see him as she made her slow ascent. She could see him the way he had once been, with his wild mane, the glitter swirling all around him as his cloak billowed out in the wind. She could feel his hands, gloved, against her own, reminding her of how they had once danced. She could hear his voice, soft and gentle, though commanding, against her ear. For his sake, she _would _succeed. She couldn't fail, and she quickened her pace, finally feeling something wooden and hard when she lifted her hand above her. There was a door there, and she pressed hard against it, flinging it open to see a flash of lightning streak across the black sky above.

Sarah reached up and pressed her hands firmly against the ground that rested on all sides of the opening, and then she pushed herself up and out, finally out of the dark tunnels. It didn't seem that her travel would be much better out in the open, for the lightning was stretching out menacingly across the sky and thunder was roaring in the heavens. The door to the tunnels slammed shut as soon as Sarah was standing on solid ground, and the rain began to fall in a light drizzle, a warning of the monsoon that was soon to come.

The area surrounding Sarah seemed to be nothing but thorny vines. She imagined this place had once been the maze where she had first met Ludo, but the hedges were now overgrown, knotted together with thorns. There was no clear path through the brush, though Sarah could see, in the far distance, a castle looming above the ground and so knew which way she should go. She spent only a few minutes trying to find an opening through the thorns, but there was none, and she took a deep breath before stepping into the overgrown bushes.

Thorns pricked at her skin, making her bleed, and it started to rain, the salt water burying deep into her cuts and making her hiss in pain, but she wouldn't stop now, not when she could see the castle in the distance. She pushed her way through even as the clouds opened and the rain poured down, drenching her in seconds. It helped to wash away the blood on her hands, she reasoned, and she quickened her pace, trying her best not to let the rain upset her.

It was depressing. There didn't seem to be another living creature anywhere around as Sarah battled the thorns. She wondered where her old friends were, if they had been killed or were hiding. She tried to push away all of her dismal thoughts as she finally brought free of the thorns and found herself standing at the edge of an immense lake. The shore seemed to be an eternity away, but she could see trees at the edge of the water, a forest, and she realized that this had once been the Bog of Eternal Stench. Now, however, it was a lake filled with great waves, threatening to harm her if she dared to step into the water.

Without a second thought, Sarah dove into the water, taking no care for the treacherous swim that lay ahead. She had to get through the waves for the sake of everything she loved, and so she closed her eyes as she fought the water, pressing forward even as the waves pressed against her. She tried to remember, in the dark depths of the water, what had happened after the Bog of Eternal Stench, and a smile tugged at her lips as the water rolled over her.

She burst out of the waves, taking in a deep gulp of air and letting the rain pound on her face for a few seconds before she opened her eyes to see that the forest wasn't so very far away, and she let out a small laugh before diving beneath the water again.

Jareth _was_ here with her, even if she couldn't see him. She could hear him in her mind, crooning to her, and that memory kept her moving forward. She was Sarah! She would solve this puzzle! Joy flooded her soul as she swam on, putting Jareth at the forefront of her mind as she moved. She could see him at the piano, that intense look on his face that he got every time he was playing the instrument, and his voice crooned to her, louder to her than the roaring of the waves or the hands of the clock ticking.

_"Until the night, until the night,_

_ I just might make it._

_ Until the night, until the night,_

_ When I see you again."_

How she wanted to see his eyes again! If she overcame Murdor's trial, she _would_ see his beautiful, expressive eyes again, and that gave her hope. She swam all the faster, and when her hands hit solid ground, she dragged herself onto the shore, gasping for air. Her body was sore and tired, and she was weary. She only needed a moment to rest, just a moment to close her eyes and regain her strength, but every minute counted as time against Toby and Jareth, and Sarah simply couldn't have it. She counted slowly in her mind, as she gathered deep breaths, determined to get up in thirty seconds.

Something ran across her hand, and she opened her eyes to see a tiny mouse standing on its hind legs, its nose twitching as it looked at her. Sarah gasped and scrambled to a sitting position, surprised that a mouse, of all creatures, had run across her hand, and she blinked at it even as it looked at her for a second, its head tilted to the side, and then ran at her.

Despite the great struggles she had overcome in just a few hours, this tiny creature seemed about to do Sarah in as she squealed and scrambled to her feet. She watched, eyes wide, as the mouse ran up her pant leg, bounded up the fabric of her shirt, and then scratched lightly at her face, as though to get her to look at it.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, nearly ready to slap her forehead for talking to a mouse. Things were never as they seemed in this place, she tried to remember, and so she looked back patiently at the mouse, trying to understand what the silent creature wanted. Inspiration seemed to hit, suddenly, and she gasped, pleased by her new revelation.

"Mouse, is that you? Just nod your head yes if it is!"

The mouse squeaked, as though trying to answer, and then bobbed its head once, ears twitching.

"Oh Mouse! Is Toby alright? Are you alright?"

Again, the creature bobbed its head, and Sarah reached carefully for it and scooped it into her hand.

"What is the way to the Goblin City? I have to save Toby and Jareth."

She put the mouse gently on the ground, and Mouse took off, running into the woods and onto what seemed to be a dirt trail. Sarah moved into a run, chasing after the boy-turned-mouse, determination driving her forward as she found herself running through the woods, drawing ever closer to the Goblin City and the castle that stood tall and proud within it.


	15. I must be Looking for Something

**It's not often that I get excited while writing a chapter, but this chapter got me super excited! I cannot wait to keep going on this story! I feel like Sarah's really discovered something amazing here, and it will be fun to see where this goes! Murdor is going down! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, and please keep on sending them. I thrive off of your input!**

**Chapter Thirteen: I Must Be Looking for Something **

The woods were dark, with more of the foreboding, looming trees rising up from a ground full of dead grass. The darkness was enough to depress nearly anyone, but Sarah refused to be afraid, refused to surrender as she followed Mouse down one crooked path and then another. It didn't seem as though anything in this world could be straight. The paths were twisted, the trees were gnarled, the castle wove up into the sky, and nothing ever seemed to make perfect sense. And even worse, Murdor's words were horrifically twisted, with so many curves, dead ends, and drop-offs that Sarah feared, more than the darkness, that she wouldn't be able to discover the secret to rescuing her brother and Jareth. There was hardly any time to think on this, however, and she pressed on, running hard across the broken path as the sky only seemed to grow darker, looking as though it wanted to storm again.

She was just beginning to think that the paths would never end when Mouse stopped abruptly ahead, and Sarah had to come to a violent stop. She fell forward, catching hold of one of the trees to prevent herself from landing roughly on the ground, and found herself staring at an object that was spinning directly in front of her face, just as though it had been waiting for her.

"No originality at all," Sarah murmured, shaking her head as she looked at the peach.

It wasn't anywhere near as attractive as the one Hoggle had given her years before, and Sarah found herself missing her friend greatly as she plucked the fruit from its invisible cord and then held it in her hand, contemplating. This peach was the color of a plum, a dark purple with black lines stretched across it, and the skin was fuzzy like a peach, but not nearly as soft as her peach of old. Many thoughts flickered through Sarah's mind as she stared at the fruit. First and foremost was that Murdor wasn't to be trusted, and this peach could, quite possibly, be poisoned with something fatal. That, however, would have been too easy a way to get her out of the game, and from the little that Sarah had seen of the false king, he enjoyed playing with his prey before he killed it. No, killing her with a peach would be too simple. Sarah's second thought was that the peach Hoggle had given her had, yes, put her in a dream of sorts and it had wasted precious time, but when she had escaped, she had been even closer to the goblin castle than before the dream had started. These thoughts left her with one last contemplation. Should she risk taking a bite with the hope that she could overcome whatever happened afterward and would be closer to getting Toby, or should she simply continue on her way?

"Mouse?" Sarah asked, looking at the little creature who was staring up at her expectantly. "What should I do?"

It seemed that Mouse was unable to turn back into human form, something that Sarah wished dearly that he could do, but his small form and trusting tiny face gave her a spark of inspiration.

"I'm going to do it," she nodded, tossing the peach gently in the air before she knelt down and held out her hand to Mouse. "I need your help, Mouse. I need you to go with me to wherever it is I'm going. If I start to forget what I am doing, or start to lose focus on winning Murdor's game, I want you to help me focus again. I don't care what you have to do to get my attention, but I need you to keep me thinking clearly. Can you do that?"

Mouse squeaked, and Sarah placed him in a pocket in her vest.

"Here we go," she breathed and then bit into the peach.

It was bitter, horrifically bitter, and made Sarah think of black walnuts. Her nose squished in disgust, and she closed her eyes as she felt a familiar dizziness flooding through her. She never felt herself fall to the ground, but briefly, the image of Jareth in all his glory, with the blue strands in his hair and the glitter all about his face, flashed into her mind, and it gave her peace, comfort, and the knowledge that she could pass whatever test lay ahead.

When next she opened her eyes, she found herself in a ballroom. Unlike the ballroom that she had moved through before, however, this one was dark, just like everything else was in Murdor's world. Torches lit the room, the firelight forming frightening shadows on the walls. The fixtures were made of iron, knotted and cold, and the music that drifted through the room made Sarah think, briefly, of a haunted house. The floor was made of dark brick, crumpled in some areas, and spiders crawled across the floor like welcome guests. The other occupants of the huge room wore masks that were grotesque and scary, and they were dressed in clothes of only the darkest and most seductive of fabrics. They made Sarah wonder what she herself was wearing, and she found herself standing before a mirror, blinking in surprise.

She was dressed in white, the only one dressed in white in this entire room, and it was no wonder to her that everyone was staring at her, gawking, snickering behind their fans of bone and feather. This time, however, she wasn't uncomfortable to be the object of attention, because this time, she was older, wiser, and far more grateful for the protection of her surprisingly modest gown. The dress did fall softly off her shoulders, but her chest was adequately covered, and most of her skin was hidden. She wore long white gloves, and glitter covered her skin and clothing. Her hair was still loose, and there was something on her forehead, something that was hard for Sarah to see from the distance of where she stood and where the mirror was. Curiously, she moved forward and brushed loose strands of hair off her face and away from her forehead.

There was gold glitter on her forehead, but it made a very distinct shape, and as she looked closer, she could see that it was like a crown, like vines laced together and tracing across her forehead. It signified royalty, and Sarah blinked in surprise. Royalty? But she had never become the queen of this world! If she had become the queen, then none of this would have happened! But the crown was still there, and Sarah thought deeply about this. If she was royalty, than this meant that she did have power over this world, not just of Jareth, for he was unable to touch any of what she was going through in the Labyrinth right now. He didn't have his hand at all in any of this. The Labyrinth itself must have given her this crown, for surely Murdor wouldn't have been able to concoct something so fine and delicate, and if the Labyrinth had given this, then the Labyrinth was declaring her to be royalty here...

She was the conqueror. Suddenly, it all made sense. When she had won her race through the Labyrinth, she had become its ruler, its queen. Jareth had only remained in power because she had gone back to her world. Murdor was indeed an imposter! He had stolen the throne when Jareth had been forced to leave when, really, Sarah had been the true ruler this entire time! And now that she was back, this land was hers!

A reflection appeared in the mirror, and Sarah turned, a triumphant smile on her face as she viewed Murdor's wicked appearance. He was dressed in deep red and black, making Sarah think of blood, but he couldn't hurt her here. Not in this dream and not in this world. He didn't have a lick of power, no matter what slight-of-hand tricks he could play.

He chose to ignore Sarah's triumph and drew her into his arms, waltzing with her through the room as Jareth had once done. He meant to trap her here, to entrance her as the true Goblin King had the power to do, but he wasn't nearly as strong as Jareth had once been, and now that Sarah knew the power that she had, it made the evil creature seem terribly weak in her eyes. He meant to sing, as Jareth had once done, but Sarah was in charge here, not this imposter, and so she started singing before he could, her voice strong as it sang in time with the eerie music that swirled around her.

_"In the middle of the night, I go walking in my sleep._

_ From the mountains of faith, to a river so deep._

_ I must be looking for something, something sacred I lost._

_ But the river is wide, and it's too hard to cross._

_ And even though I know the river is wide, I walk down every evening and I stand on the shore._

_ And I try to cross to the opposite side, so I can finally find out what I've been looking for."_

Words had never been spoken in a dream sequence in the Labyrinth, if Sarah was remembering correctly. Jareth had sung to her, even as she was singing now. She wasn't in a bubble, as she had been with Jareth, and she wasn't willing to break through mirrors. She did, however, have a certain power that the Goblin King had given her, one that required only for her to use her voice, and as she finished singing, she smiled again before pulling back slightly from Murdor.

"You will lose, Murdor. I am Sarah, the Conqueror of the Labyrinth, and you will fall."

And then, she found herself falling through emptiness, and she knew that everything was going to be all right.


	16. We Didn't Start the Fire

**Sorry it has taken so long to add another chapter! Life has been pretty busy! Enjoy, and thank you for your reviews so far!**

**Chapter Fourteen: We Didn't Start the Fire**

She didn't land on a trash heap. It would have been far more comfortable, and she would have much preferred to find herself there, but in the place of the piles of trash were ashes and volcanic rock. Gaping holes were scattered throughout the ground, all of them smoking from the lava that flowed below, and Sarah could hardly believe that the air wasn't toxic. All the same, she covered her mouth and nose as best she could, pressing down gently on Mouse's head when he peeked out of her pocket, wanting him to get back inside where he wouldn't have to worry about the fumes that billowed through the air.

There was one similarity between the trash heap and the lava fields, and that was that the ground was terribly uneven and slippery. Several times, Sarah took steps that loosened the gravel beneath her feet and sent her sliding, oftentimes head over heels. Thankfully, she never fell into one of the lava holes, but she had often come close, landing so that she could see the lava flowing rapidly beneath the ground or nearly losing her footing and slipping into the cracks.

The ground rumbled, shaking from the force of the traveling flames below, and Sarah fell to the ground more than once from a particularly strong rocking motion.

By the time the Labyrinth's conqueror arrived at the gates to the Goblin city, she had only a few minutes left. She knew that the city would be guarded well, and it wouldn't be guarded by small puppets in armor. She didn't even think there would be an iron giant of a guard just behind the walls. She expected monsters, creatures that were trained to kill her without a second thought and that were grotesque to look at. It was due to this thinking, therefore, that she was shocked and not just a little suspicious when the gate opened against her light touch, leaving the Goblin city accessible to her.

She had never had any sort of combat training. Military tactics and defensive maneuvers didn't run in her family, but she knew that something wasn't right if she was able to walk unmolested into the heart of what had once been Jareth's kingdom. Slowly, she reached into her pocket and scooped Mouse into her hand.

"Mouse," she said softly, holding the creature close to her face, "I need you to run ahead of me and warn me if you see anything dangerous. I don't like this."

Mouse squeaked and then bounded out of her hand, running forward and then disappearing around a corner. Sarah followed after him, deciding to move at a jog rather than a walk. She felt extremely uncomfortable, knowing that she was being watched by more than just Murdor at the moment. The entire Underground seemed to be watching her, all eyes on her, watching, waiting... She couldn't afford to fail in this battle of wills and power, and her entire body was tense as she quickened her pace further, running.

A vicious shrieking suddenly pierced the air from ahead, and Sarah slid to a stop, nearly falling forward, when she spun around another corner to find three figures standing there, all three of them dressed from head to foot in blood red. They wielded swords, though the blades were of a magical material, for instead of metal, there was fire flaming up from twisted silver handles. Sarah had come up behind the creatures, but she could see that Mouse was being held tightly in a gloved hand of one of Murdor's people, and not letting herself think, for fear it would cause her to lose confidence, she raced forward, flinging herself at one of the red creatures, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his middle, hoping to throw him off balance. He took a step forward, losing his grip on Mouse long enough for the mouse to escape, falling to the ground and then clambering up the pant leg of his previous captor.

The two other red figures turned towards Sarah, and she bit back a gasp when she saw their faces. They were the faces of goblins, but these weren't the puppet-type goblins that she had encountered once before. These were ugly faces, twisted and contorted with wickedness, and they sneered at her before lunging towards her.

She hadn't planned on trying to fight the creatures. She didn't have the time, nor did she have the skills. She only wanted to rescue Mouse, and having done that, she braved one more attempt to save herself from later trouble. Lithely, she slid off the goblin's back and then bounded back up again, this time slamming her knees into the creature's back, throwing him forward and making him fall onto his face and hands on the hard ground. Sarah then disentangled herself and spun away, staying low to avoid the flaming blades of the other two monsters before she sprang forward, grabbing Mouse and scooping him into her pocket before running full force towards the looming castle ahead.

Murdor did his best to keep her from arriving at the heavy metal doors. Fire spit from the sky like hail in a thunderstorm, tracing across Sarah's skin and singing in pain. Portions of the ground crumbled from beneath her feet, causing her to stumble and fall, yet still she pressed on. So much at stake... The three red-clothed goblins never ceased chasing her, catching up to her on several occasions, jumping out at her from dark alleys or appearing from gapes in the ground. Once, one of the fiery blades slashed across her leg, burning through her skin and making her cry out in pain, but there could be no stopping. She limped on, determined and filled with a perseverance that the fifteen-year-old Sarah had once had, though she hadn't realized it. And ever and always, like a visible painting in the black and burning sky, was Jareth's face, blazing into Sarah's mind, pleading her to go on.

It was by a miracle that Sarah arrived at the doors of the blackened castle, and she reached out to take hold of the iron door handle, her arms trembling even as she tried to open the door. A scream sounded from above her, and she glanced up to see one of the goblins falling towards her from a twisted gargoyle that sat atop a spiked edge. Sarah gasped as the heavy figure crashed against her, knocking her onto the stone stairway, making her head hit the steps, jarring her painfully. She cried out in pain, her hand moving to her bleeding head even as the wicked creature grabbed for her throat with clawed fingers.

Mouse took that opportunity to spring out of Sarah's pocket, and he bit down hard on one of the offending hands, making the goblin shriek and pull back. Sarah scrambled to get out from beneath the animal and got shakily to her feet before turning and grabbing the door handle with both hands and shoving forward with all her might. She glanced back, looking to make certain Mouse was safe, even as the door slammed open, propelling her forward. She couldn't see the small creature, and now wasn't the time to concern herself with him. There were several other lives that needed to be saved, and Mouse was willing to risk his life so that those lives might have a chance. Sarah would be losing everything that Mouse was fighting for if she tried to help him now.

The Labyrinth's conqueror couldn't run, something that was a source of great dismay to her as she found herself standing at the bottom of an immense staircase. The stairs twisted and spiraled straight up, and she was too weak to move quickly. Her leg was screaming in agony from the goblin blade, and her body was burnt. Her head throbbed, and she could feel blood trickling down her neck and back, but there could be no stopping. What sort of a conqueror was she if she could get this far but couldn't go any further?

Gritting her teeth, Sarah began her ascent, focusing on one step at a time, forcing herself not to look up at the never-ending stairs that spiraled above her. There was no hand rail to hold on to, and while Sarah could not keep a grasp on how much time passed, she was nearly to the top when she collapsed, falling onto her hands and knees on the stairs. Her whole body was trembling, shaking with fatigue.

"Jareth, I can't do it," she whispered, tears pouring from her eyes as she glanced down.

She seemed to be hundreds of feet up, and she could see fire at the bottom of the stairs, slowly making its way up, spinning like a snake towards her, hungry flaming arms reaching for her, the smoke burning her eyes and lungs. She chose to look away and placed her hands on the next step. Her eyes lingered on her hands for a moment, on how they were black from soot and ash, and her mind recalled two other hands, covered in gloves because they were so badly burnt.

_He_ had saved her life, hers and Toby's both, and never had he expected anything in return. It was sheer love that had propelled the Goblin King forward, had driven him to leave behind his world, his power, his pride, possibly forever. It was love alone that had caused him to be banished, had lowered him to an abase servant rather than the exalted king. He had done all that for _her_, and never had he believed, not for even a second, that she would ever know or care. And yet here she was, nearly there, almost where she could save him, and she couldn't get up those last few steps.

Sarah glanced up, and her eyes darkened when she counted ten stairs. Ten steps before she was to the top, to where she was certain Murdor would be waiting. Carefully, she reached out a trembling hand, reaching for the next step, forcing her hands to pull her along, forcing her weary arms to take the full weight of her body. Even if it killed her, she would do her utmost best to get to the top. She couldn't fail the man who had given everything for her.

The fire was billowing like a furnace when finally she arrived at the last step, and she smiled tightly, though the tears were still flowing from the corners of her eyes. One more step. Just one more step. She reached her hand up again, but it was shaking too powerfully for her to grasp with it. Her arms were too tired to move. The muscles were twitching violently, and Sarah drew in a deep breath.

"I am not stopping now, you hear me?" she spoke to her body. "I will not lose this simply because you can't make it forward. Do you hear me?" she shouted, growing stronger by the power in her voice. "I am not going to lose this game! I won it once, and I will win it again! Come on! Come on!"

She gathered her feet up beneath her body and then shoved off the stairs, flinging herself forward, over the last step, and falling onto her face on the floor of a black marble roof. She glanced up from beneath lowered eyelashes to see Murdor standing only yards away from her, black and red markings across his dark face, his eyes sparkling maliciously.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it, Sarah Williams."


	17. And So It Goes

Chapter Fifteen : And So It Goes

She was on top of the world. The stairs had led her onto the roof of the decaying palace. Fire surrounded the entire roof, crackling and billowing smoke in the violent breeze that had come from out of nowhere. Miniature twisters of fire twirled across the marble ground, threatening to burn Sarah, but never did one touch her. Sarah stared up as she got to her feet, and above her there seemed to stretch the entire galaxy of stars and planets, shimmering and winking at her; a beautiful sight above so ugly a situation.

"I promised Toby if you won," Murdor hissed, waving his hand.

Toby materialized at his side, tired but otherwise unharmed.

"You may take your brother and leave, for it seems you are too weak of body and mind to challenge me."

Sarah blinked, bringing her eyes down from the vast array of outer space to let her hazel orbs burn into Murdor.

"No. You promised me more than that, Murdor. You promised me a chance to free Jareth and return him to his throne," Sarah growled.

"This is the thing about villains," Murdor chuckled, twisting his wrist slightly as he walked leisurely back and forth in front of Toby, "we don't keep promises."

"Murdor," Sarah snarled.

"Who are you to think you can order about the King of the Labyrinth?" Murdor asked lazily as a black orb appeared in his hand and rose up above him, turning slowly into a clock with thirteen hours. "You have only five seconds left. Four...Three..."

"I order time to stop," Sarah said firmly, and Murdor looked at her, blinking multiple times.

"I beg your pardon? You think you have any power here?" Murdor questioned and then threw back his head and laughed, his voice rising higher than the sound of the flames. "Oh Sarah..."

Sarah smiled tightly, gesturing to the clock.

"Well, take a look at that, oh mighty one. Time has stopped. Approximately two seconds before Thirteen o'clock. It would appear, Murdor," Sarah spoke, finding her strength with every second as a gentle mist began to hover around her, "that I do indeed have some power, considering that I am the Labyrinth's rightful queen."

Murdor's mouth opened as he stared at the gentle shimmer that graced Sarah's skin and her flesh began to heal.

"As the queen," Sarah continued, feeling like her old stubborn self again, "I order you to bring Jareth here."

"You can't save him," Murdor spoke as he conjured another dark crystal and flung it at the marble flood. "He can never be returned to his throne."

"Who did you think you were dealing with when you dared to intrude in my life?" Sarah asked with a light laugh. "I am Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth and therefore its queen. Did you think I would go through my entire life and never know that? It wasn't fate that brought me to this land in the first place, Murdor. The whole of the Underground planned for me to be here; therefore, the whole of the Labyrinth respects me and will listen to my voice. You said I had one chance to restore Jareth as king. I will now show you why I was first made queen."

The smoke cleared from Murdor's shattered orb, revealing Jareth. He stood quietly, his shoulders slumped, his eyes never looking to Sarah. She could see that, without his kingship, he was uncertain. He didn't have the confidence he had once had, and he seemed to be somewhat...afraid.

"Jareth," Sarah spoke gently, ignoring Murdor's burning eyes as she walked to the previous goblin king. "I am sorry for everything I have done."

"Don't apologize, your majesty," Jareth spoke quietly, shaking his head. "Don't every apologize. One of the first rules of nobility."

"I don't want your kingdom, Jareth."

"It isn't my kingdom, my lady. In overcoming the Labyrinth, you became its queen. When you left, my throne was demolished; the only reason why this imposter was able to take it. When I rescued you, I gave up my right to even be in this land. You are the queen, the heroine of this fairy tale, and I am merely your servant, my precious one."

"I never cared for traditional fairy tales," Sarah smiled as Murdor began to slink back, trying to find some dark corner to hide, but everything was illuminated by fire. "I am no ordinary girl, remember? This isn't the story of Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. This fairy tale has nothing to do with dragons or sorcerers. It has everything to do with a Goblin King and a simple girl."

She moved further forward, bringing herself directly in front of Jareth. To his astonishment, she lowered herself on her knees, kneeling before the humbled king of the Underground. She heard Murdor hiss from somewhere, and she could feel Toby staring at her uncertainly, but she directed her thoughts only to the man that stood before her, so abase and dejected. She didn't like him this way. She had loved him as the piano man merely because he had been Jareth and deep down he had still acted somewhat like the Goblin King, but he had been a much milder version, a shell of the man she had come to love. True, he had only seemed like a fictional character to her for so long and when she had met him, she had been terrorized, for he had been powerful and arrogant, but that was the whole of Jareth. The Goblin King WAS pride and power, honor and strength, and it wasn't right for him to remain in this shell any longer. He could not have been happy in her world for so long, and her heart ached for him as she looked up into his face. He would not look into her eyes, and she decided that enough was enough.

"King of the Goblins," she spoke, loud and strong, "I abdicate my throne. I give you the Labyrinth and the whole of the Underground for your kingdom. I wish that the Underground would return your power to you right now!"

And everything stopped.

The roaring of the flames ceased. Not a sound could be heard. Toby and Murdor were frozen in place. Toby had a grin on his face while Murdor had a look of utter terror. The stars stopped their twinkling, the planets stopped their orbiting, the rumbling of the ground was hushed. Everything frozen in place save for the two creatures who had been here before, the pride of the goblins and the conqueror of the labyrinth.

An emotion rushed through Sarah, a thrill of conquest and a whisper of timid fear as the piano man transformed. Eyes looked up, one brown and one blue, burning into the girl that knelt before the Goblin King. A spark of pride, of fire, returned to the magnificent orbs of the illustrious royalty. A simple suit shifted into the white costume of nobility with the cloak of feathers, but this time, the feathers were not pale nor the shirts and breeches thread-worn. No, the cloth itself glowed, radiated like the pure white of snow, full of light and demanding respect of all those who looked upon its wearer. A breeze rushed up from the interior of the palace, swirling wildly about Sarah, chasing away the fire tornadoes and the flames before it engulfed the king, making his wild mane spark with power and his face glitter with the illumination of majesty.

The Goblin King turned his head slightly, though never making eye contact with Murdor or even giving him the honor of seeing his whole face. One white-gloved hand pointed to the loathsome dark creature, and three words slipped past the King's parted lips.

"To the Bog."

The clock chimed. Murdor disappeared. Toby vanished. And once again, the girl was falling.


	18. Got to Begin Again

Chapter Sixteen: Got To Begin Again

_ Sarah was crying in her sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed even as her dream self held to the Goblin King with a death grip, never wanting this dream to end. She didn't want to stop feeling his arms around her. She didn't want to lose the heat of his body against hers, the feeling of being safe. Her arms reached out to him, but then he turned his head and looked away, as though something else had caught his attention._

Sarah sat up abruptly, gasping as she opened her eyes to find the very first rays of sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window.

"Late at night when it's dark and cold,

I reach out for someone to hold.

When I'm blue, when I'm lonely,

She comes through, she's the only who can,

My baby grand is all I need.

In my time, I've wandered everywhere,

Around this world.

She would always be there.

Any day, any hour, all it takes, is the power in my hands.

This baby grand's been good to me."

Her ear buds were still in. Sarah turned off her mp3 player and hurriedly took the buds out of her ears before springing off her bed and sprinting into the living room. Panic flooded her as she recalled Murdor being here, but everything was in place. The furniture was all where it needed to be. There was no broken glass, no black feathers on the ground, no blood anywhere. Sarah raced to the couch, looking over it worriedly and breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Toby and Mouse there, both fast asleep, curled up on the sofa, safe and sound. A stray sunbeam was resting across each boy's face, and there was no evidence that anything bad had happened.

Toby stretched and then opened his eyes, blinking when he saw Sarah staring at him.

"Sarah?"

"I'm sorry," she spoke, confusion in her face. "I think I may have just had a bad dream and I needed to check up on you. Are you comfortable? Do you need any pillows or anything?"

"I think we're good," Toby smiled sleepily.

Sarah nodded and slowly walked back to her room, her eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. Had the whole thing been a dream? Mouse was here, but maybe he really was just a boy, a friend of Toby's. What if there had never been a Murdor? What if all of her worries and fears had been an illusion? What if the piano man hadn't been real?

Panic gripped Sarah's heart at that thought, and she hurried to her closet, pulling out a bathrobe and wrapping it around her pajamas before she moved for the front door, telling Toby she would be back in a minute. Surely, surely the piano man hadn't all been a dream. Surely, Jareth really had been here.

Heart pounding, Sarah raced up the stairs leading to Mr. Caper's apartment. He _had _to be real. Mr. Caper couldn't have possibly been a dream. If he wasn't here, if he wasn't real, then how long had she been dreaming?

She arrived at the apartment door and pounded her fist against it as though the whole world's survival depended on how hard she could beat at the wood. No one answered, but Sarah did not give up. She couldn't give up. Not until she knew the truth. Her hand moved to the door knob, and she twisted it violently. The door opened to her, and Sarah stepped inside the apartment.

To find it was completely empty.

There wasn't a single piece of furniture left. The wooden floor was shining from the sunlight that burst in from windows without curtains. Everything was clean and shining and empty.

"I don't understand," Sarah thought aloud. "It doesn't make sense. Goblin king, goblin king, wherever you may be, come back to me."

"He can't," a quiet voice said from the doorway, and Sarah turned to see Mouse standing there, his hair messy from sleep and a tired look on his face from just having woken up.

"What do you mean?"

"You've restored him to his full power. He was losing it before you came to the Labyrinth, since he had a threat in Murdor," Mouse said gently. "He can no longer be summoned. He is the true king, from now until he has an heir."

"Will I ever see him again?" Sarah whispered.

"That is entirely up to him," Mouse answered. "There is a book I read, while I was here. It was part of the Narnia series. It spoke about how Aslan wasn't a tame lion. Jareth isn't a tame goblin king. He can't be summoned or depended on. He comes and goes as he pleases, as he sees fit. Like the wind."

"What are you doing here still, then?" Sarah asked, kneeling so she was eye level with the boy. "Why weren't you taken back?"

"I have been here ever since you returned from the Underground the first time, Sarah," Mouse smiled slightly. "Someone had to keep an eye on the king's most treasured possession. I was there when your house was set on fire. I saw Murdor do it. I called for the king, and he rescued you. I was the mouse your parents couldn't ever get rid of."

"And your mother?"

"Is actually younger than I am," Mouse chuckled. "I am well over five hundred years old. I just stay looking this young all the time. My mother is human. I hired her from off the street to play that role."

"Does Toby know what happened?"

"Yes and no," Mouse shrugged. "He only remembers the good parts, and he thinks they were a dream. I know the real question that is troubling you, Sarah. Will the Goblin King come back for you?"

"Will he?" Sarah asked earnestly.

"I don't know," Mouse said easily. "He likes to do things differently than anyone I have ever met. It won't do you any good to think about it all the time. He will come if and when he chooses to."

Mouse left, and Sarah remained standing, her thoughts far away. It all made sense. Jareth was a king, and no king could be summoned at will. He also had a great deal of restoration that needed to be done for his country, and he had no time for her. She wasn't one of his subjects, wasn't in his kingdom, and there was no reason she should have thought she was. Jareth would be back when he was ready. He never had seemed able to stay out of her life, even when she had rejected him.

It was comforting to know that the Goblin King would always return, but at the same time, Sarah found that she could not return to her normal way of living without going into a sort of dream state. Once her commitment to the theater was over, she left Broadway, choosing to live off the money she had earned for a little while instead of work.

Toby couldn't have been happier. Having his sister home all of the time was one of the best things that could have happened.

Months rolled by, however, and Sarah took up a job, a simple one, working as a waitress at _Fenaglio's._ She was happier in that job than she ever had been at the theater, for every night, as she moved from table to table and from guest to guest, she was able to look at the beautiful piano that stood elegantly at the corner of the dance floor. It was her constant reminder, as the months turned into a year, that Jareth had been real. Mr. Caper had once played here, even if her employer couldn't remember a piano man with that name. She could still hear the magical way he played the piano, with his gloved fingers delicately tracing across the black and white keys, and it gave her hope.


	19. Note from Me to You :)

To all my wonderful, amazing readers,

Thank you so much for all your reviews and encouragement! You all know how to brighten my day. :) Since Christmas is coming up, and all of you have been so patient with me, I am going to try my utmost best to post a chapter on Christmas Eve and hopefully, Lord willing, the last chapter of the Piano Man up on Christmas. So you should be getting two chapters between Monday and Tuesday. Thank you again for all of your wonderful encouragement, and have a very Merry Christmas! God bless all of you.

Code Green


	20. Can You Play Me a Memory

Chapter Seventeen: Can You Play Me a Memory

It was Christmas Eve. Snow was falling heavily outside of _Fenaglio's_, chilling the air and nipping at noses, but inside the luxurious hotel, the restaurant was warm and inviting to all of the guests who wandered in for the hotel's annual Christmas Eve Party. The restaurant was decorated to its finest, with sparkling icicles hanging from the ceiling and beautiful candles illuminating the immense room. The meal of the night was a buffet, which included only the finest and most soothing of foods, and it was open to every paying customer as well as all the staff.

The band was playing jazz tonight, and Sarah smiled as she went from one table to another, filling drinks and helping customers as was needed. She felt at peace this evening, and while she wasn't entirely sure why she was so happy tonight, she was grateful for it. She glanced out the frosted windows to see snowflakes swirling about, dancing in the wind. She could smell hot chocolate in the air, such a warm and comforting scent. No one was grumpy tonight; all seemed to be under the same magic spell she was, a spell that promised everything would be alright and the whole world must have been at peace.

Toby was sitting at a table with Mouse, both boys armed with large mugs of steaming liquid chocolate and each with a cookie in hand. They sat near the fire place, where sparks were dancing, almost as though, if they could have, they would have waltzed right across the room and found their way outside to dance with the snowflakes.

"Absolutely beautiful in here tonight, isn't it?" Eric asked, walking past Sarah with a large tray of food on his tuxedo-clad shoulder. "You look great."

Sarah smiled, glancing down at the dark green dress with the white fluff on the hem and on the edges of her flowing sleeves. The waitresses had been given a choice between wearing a red dress with the white trim or a green dress with white trim, and Sarah had always considered dark green a better color for herself. It brought out the green in her eyes and made her feel good about herself.

"Well thank you, Eric," she said appreciatively. "I feel really good tonight."

"Must be something in the air," Eric grinned. "My nieces were talking about magic as I left for work earlier. I miss being a kid sometimes, you know? They still believe in stuff like magic."

Stuff like magic. Sarah often felt that there wasn't magic in the world she lived in. She knew magic existed elsewhere, but it seemed magic only came to earth when beings of the Labyrinth were involved. Or perhaps it came only if you believed.

"Sarah," a voice interrupted her thoughts, and Sarah turned to see her employer, Frank Milo, standing before her. "Why don't you go ahead and take your break? Get some food for yourself. Those bacon wraps are delicious."

"Thank you," Sarah nodded and moved to the buffet tables.

There was so much to choose from. Trays of steaming meat were lined up next to each other. Dishes of hot vegetables, mashed potatoes, peas, green beans, broccoli casseroles included, were arrayed in elegant formations across the table. The bread was only the softest sort, and the feel of it made Sarah smile.

The desserts, however, were what caught her eye. Truffles and cakes lined one whole table, accompanied by brownies, candy, and a dish that looked appealing, but Sarah couldn't tell what it was. She moved closer, letting some of the steam from the tray drift up so she could smell it.

Peach cobbler.

It smelled rich and delicious, mouth-watering just in its scent. Sarah could taste it without having to put any in her mouth. It was sweet and just the right texture, perfect in every way. The topping was crispy, the peaches were soft, but not so soft that they had the consistency of pudding.

There was no way Sarah could pass that cobbler, and she scooped some onto her plate, smiling as she did so.

"Fond memories, yes Sarah?" Mouse asked from her side, and she nodded.

"Was the peach I had really poisoned?" Sarah asked.

"No," Mouse frowned, shaking his head. "It was meant to let you see one of your greatest dreams. All of the frightening images in that dance came from your own imagination. Jareth just gave you what you wanted."

"To make me forget about Toby."

"Of course," Mouse grinned. "He wanted you to stay with him, Sarah. He tried everything. You were just too strong."

"Too stubborn, you mean," Sarah sighed.

"No lingering on what already happened and how you once were," Mouse said pleasantly. "You're missing what has already been placed before you, Sarah."

"What do you mean?"

"You really think peach cobbler was an original part of the desserts? Everything else is chocolate," Mouse chuckled. "He's here, Sarah."

"He is? Where?" Sarah asked, her heart suddenly pounding wildly as she spun about to find the Goblin King.

"In the air. Can't you feel it? The spark?" Mouse smiled. "There is a bite of magic on the air, and it grows stronger with every passing minute. His magic is at work, Sarah, and it isn't just a dream this time. Everyone here can feel it. They just assume it is part of Christmas. He is here."

"I don't see him," Sarah panicked.

"Use your greatest asset, Sarah," Mouse answered calmly. "Your imagination. He's here. He's just waiting for you to show some of your power, to show that you really want him here."

His voice became a blur as Sarah focused all of her energy on doing what he said, imagining. She found her gaze drifting to the crackling fire. She watched the yellow, orange, and red sparks snap off the wood and swirl about before drifting up the chimney like ghosts, and she let herself dream. The bits of fire became fairies, fire fairies, with red bodies and skirts made of orange and yellow. They twirled together, occasionally in couples, but more often alone, singing with the flames and waving as they pirouetted up the chimney.

Quickly, Sarah moved to the windows to see the snowflakes, now fairies by their own right, little crystal bits of snow with smiles and elegant dresses of ice, reaching up to the sky to wave to their fiery sisters as they ascended to the heavens.

A horse and carriage trotted past, bells jingling merrily from bright red harness and the sound of iron horse shoes clattering joyously against pavement. The horse, a large white creature, nearly blending in with the snow fairies, lifted his nose and snorted happily to the tiny mystical creatures before he bowed his head elegantly and a horn of ice formed against his noble forehead, made by twirling snow fairies.

The beautiful equine turned his head and looked to Sarah, bobbing his head in greeting before he rounded the corner, disappearing out of sight. Not far away, church bells chimed, and in their chiming, Sarah could hear a song, one of the Nutcracker melodies singing on the breeze. It flowed through her, warming her, overwhelming her senses with a beautiful sort of power that she had only ever felt in the Labyrinth.

He _was _here, and with joy, Sarah turned from the windows and smiled as Mouse asked her to dance.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. "Feel the magic."

And Sarah did as he said. She closed her eyes and let the magical creature transport her into a waltz, keeping in time with the band, which was now playing a beautiful version of "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear."

_It came upon the midnight clear,_

_ That glorious song of old,_

_ From angels bending near the earth,_

_ To touch their harps of gold._

_ "Peace on the earth, goodwill to men_

_ From heaven's glorious King!"_

_ The world in solemn stillness lay_

_To hear the angels sing._

Sarah hummed to the music, regretting when it ended, but Mouse kept on waltzing with her, and in seconds, another waltz was playing.

_I'll be home for Christmas._

_ You can count on me._

_ Please have snow and mistletoe_

_ And presents on the tree._

_ Christmas Eve will find me_

_ Where the lovelight gleams._

_ I'll be home for Christmas_

_ If only in my dreams..._

_ There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes,_

_ A kind of pale jewel, open and closed,_

_ Within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes..._

The fabric beneath Sarah's fingertips changed from simple cotton material to the sensation of velvet. The dance became smoother, natural, beautiful, and the music was faded, as if in a dream. But perhaps it wasn't really a dream, and the Christmas music had been. Perhaps Sarah wasn't really in a restaurant, but in a gorgeous ballroom.

"Open your eyes," a voice whispered.

Hazel orbs opened to gaze into an eye of blue and an eye of brown, so full of depth and love that it was nearly overwhelming. Strong gloved hands held Sarah up as everything but the Goblin King seemed like a painting that had faded with time. Music still played, but the band was still, nearly invisible. The restaurant was still here, but it all seemed so distant. The only people that were moving in the room were an Underground creature that could turn into a rodent and one extremely puzzled young man.

"To the Labyrinth, my dear Sarah?" The Goblin King questioned.

"To the Labyrinth," Sarah beamed up at him.


	21. I Knew It Complete

Chapter Eighteen: I Knew It Complete

Everything changed. The restaurant faded fully away, transforming into a ballroom. The shining wooden floor was now transparent crystal; the dim candles were replaced by the light of stars and moon and the illumination of tiny crystal orbs that drifted through the air, dancing a tango with gently falling snowflakes. There was no ceiling here, and no walls, for snow and winter forest served as the scenery. There were other guests, dancers dressed in whites and blues with bright smiles on their faces and pointed ears. All nodded in respect as the Goblin King waltzed across the floor with his savior, soft music playing on the snowflakes with nary a musician to play.

Everything changed. Sarah's dress was a full length gown, and the dark green held sparkling bits of crystal that blended in with the snowflakes. Gloves of the softest material protected her hands from the chill, but she hardly noticed the cold, for the warmth in Jareth's eyes as they met hers melted away any frigidity.

"Toby..."

The word slipped past Sarah's lips and was met with a soothing answer.

"Knows all."

"Is this the Underground?" Sarah asked, eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"This is the true Underground, the Labyrinth that was hidden from you due to your imagination and my losing of power," Jareth smiled with a nod. "These are your people, the goblins you battled in the city so long ago."

"These beautiful creatures?" Sarah gasped, looking to the men and women that swirled around her and to the children that sat patiently playing with toys or watching the dancing from crystal chairs.

"Yes," Jareth chuckled. "They have long waited to meet you when their minds were not lost to imagination."

"Ludo, Sir Didymus, Hoggle... What about them?" Sarah asked, suddenly afraid.

"We's are fine, Sarah," A familiar voice spoke, and Sarah turned to see a wizened middle-age man walking clumsily towards her, sparkling eyes shining up at her above a dark brown beard. The wrinkles were still there, and the larger lips and nose, but Hoggle had transformed into what could only be described as a dwarf in the world of Tolkien or Lewis.

"My lady!" A chipper voice called, and an elf with flaming red hair and the bushiest mustache Sarah had ever seen appeared, riding towards her on a Shetland pony with the whitest coat and a thick mane with a thick forelock that fell into the pony's eyes.

"Ludo was always the same," Jareth smiled, waving to the large, friendly monster that walked towards Sarah as fast as his big feet could carry him. "His creature is a unique sort; unaffected by spells of any sort."

"It is so wonderful to see all of you again!" Sarah exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ludo and bending down to Hoggle, who grunted gruffly but seemed pleased regardless. She let Sir Didymus kiss her hand and then patted Ambroscious on the head.

"That boy sitting over there is my brother, Toby," Sarah pointed to a corner of the dance floor. Toby was standing there with pink cheeks as a little goblin girl tugged at his hand insistently. Mouse was laughing as he twirled past with his own dance partner, enjoying Toby's discomfort. "Can you make him feel a little more welcome?"

"But of course, my lady! Come Sir Hoggle! Come Sir Ludo!" Sir Didymus exclaimed, turning his steed and riding excitedly towards Toby.

"He will be alright," Jareth spoke, answering Sarah's unspoken question as he took her hands in his and placed them in their appropriate positions for dancing. "Everything will be alright now."

"I was afraid you were never going to come back," Sarah said softly, her eyes sad.

"Never come back?" Jareth smiled. "My dear Sarah, even if I had tried to avoid you for the rest of time, the Labyrinth wouldn't have had it. The land and its people approve far too much of you. This is your home now, if you so choose it."

"What about New York? What about the rest of my life?" Sarah asked as they twirled amongst the other dancers.

"If you wish, I can reorder time," Jareth said deeply. "I can move the stars, and do whatever it is you wish. If you choose to stay here, then the world that you have lived in will believe that you no longer exist. You will simply have vanished, and it will cause no harm to anyone, I assure you. You will disappear just as I did, with no one remembering."

Sarah bit her lip, allowing herself to merge deep in thought for a few moments. She considered if it would harm Toby to leave the life he once knew, but one look at him reassured her that he would be content in the Labyrinth. Mouse was here, and he had already made some new friends in Sarah's dear friends of old. There was nothing for him to miss but baseball and the fact that he had lost his parents at a young age.

"He wants to stay," Jareth said gently. "I have already spoken with him."

"When?"

"Time is a strange thing, Sarah," Jareth smiled. "It is complex and has many mysteries that are unsolved as yet. Trust that I spoke to him. He is satisfied to stay here."

Toby was satisfied, and as Sarah considered, she realized that she, too, had nothing to leave behind. Her time in the world she had once known was fast coming to an end to prepare the way for a new life here, in the Underground. There was nothing she had to fear, for in the Labyrinth, she would have friends that would look after her and, as far as she knew, she had no enemies in this world.

She blinked and then focused her gaze on Jareth. It thrilled her to her very core that she could see into his eyes now, not as a master nor as a servant, but as an equal. She could see him move his hand from her waist to his waistcoat, and from out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed something sparkling in the Goblin King's hand.

He held out a crystal to her, one that looked familiar to the one he had once offered. She could see nothing in the orb, but in it, she knew, held the promise of her dreams.

_"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I...I will be your slave."_

A smile tugged at the corner of Sarah's lips, and she put her arms around Jareth's neck.

"Everything I do, I do for you. I move the stars for no one," she sang resting her cheek against his.

"Hmm," Jareth hummed, putting a hand to her cheek and nuzzling his nose against hers. "No more sad memories, Sarah. No more sad music."

"Very well," she smiled beautifully. "Sing me a song. You're the piano man."

Jareth chuckled, but his laugh was cut short when Sarah pressed her lips to his in her sincerest, truest kiss yet. In her kiss, he felt hope, love, and a promise, a promise that she would never leave him again. And as he returned her kiss, her hand slipped to the crystal orb he offered, closing around it and leaving her previous life behind forever.


End file.
